Finding Love again
by IceDragonSlayerEmi791
Summary: Grey is a single dad who had given up on love along time ago till he takes a leap of faith from his rival in a online ps4 game Were he meets a female mechanic who like him is a single parent who gave up on love, Can these two break the ice in each other hearts and find love again? Warning lots of swearing and eventual possible lemon, this is a A/U
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love again

By: IceDragonSlayerEmi791

A/N: so this is a A/U story, I don't own Fairy tail or any of the music I reference in this story and it you want the full playlist for this fic and what I wrote it to its on my second YouTube channel just ask me for it, now let's fly my fairies,

Chapter 1

It had been a long day and I was ready for bed but there was still things I needed to do first like the dishes from dinner and pack Storm's lunch for tomorrow as well as mine, I do the dishes first and then pack the lunches, Unlike My best friend Natsu I didn't have a wife to pack my lunch for me, the only thing I had close was Cana and she ran off with Bacchus shortly after Storm was born leaving me a single father at nineteen, I had no clue what I was doing and if it wasn't for Natsu and Lucy I would have been lost, they were twenty seven as well but they had there first child at 17 let me rephrase that they had there first children they had twins whom were 10 now but in high school they became teen parents, I guess I did to but Cana left with the next swinging dick that came her way, but that's life because not every thing can be cupcakes and fucking rainbows like Natsu and Lucy make it, but I was happy for them none the less they stayed together and have five little monsters, I finish packing the lunches and go outside to smoke a cigarette listing to the sounds of Magnolia's Southside around me, I lived in a two bedroom apartment with Storm in the low rent district of Magnolia, It was normal to hear sirens at night, I zip my hoodie up around my bare chest I didn't Smoke in my house because of Storm, I made the mistake once and Lucy kicked my ass saying second hand smoke was bad for him, so I froze for the fear of her kicking my ass again , Once my cigarette is done I head inside and lock the door putting the baseball bat by the door, I head in to the bathroom and turn on the stereo I had in there before I head into my bedroom to get a cd, I flip threw my cd book settling on Nirvana, I put it in and step in the shower listing to Come as you are, I don't sing in the shower but it drowns out the sound of the water running so Storm will stay asleep, it was something that ended up being a comfort to him to hear some kind of music play while he slept and as a baby the sound of me turning the shower on woke him on partly because my apartment was old and the pipes creaked .

My place was built back in Magnolia's coal mining days for the cola miners that worked in the mines and while it mine had shut down they kept the old coal mining flats turning them in to apartments but they never updated the pipes in the place, so when I turned water on they creaked and groaned , At least I dint have the problem my neighbor Urtear did with her toilet and kitchen sink the pipes get blocked at times, I fix them every once in a while for her and she watches Storm for me sometimes, Most of the time Lucy picks him up with her kids, Storm is eight and looks just like me, he's a good kid, but he has my temper and gets himself in trouble, the only thing he got from Cana was his mouth and a bit of a smart ass streak from me , but he's still a good kid. I get out of the shower and dry off wrapping the towel around my waist walking to my room were I put on some clean boxers and crashing,

The next day comes like a bad dream and I get up at 6 am to start the day and get Storm ready for school, I slam my fist down on the annoying alarm clock groaning as I pull my self-form bed and walk down the hall to Storm's room to get him up, I shake him lightly " Come on buddy its time to get up" I tell him, he rolls over and ignores me, " Storm now" I roll my eyes and sigh this was one of the other things he got from Cana he slept like the dead, " Storm Silver Fullbuster I'll get the spray bottle," I threaten still nothing, " Aight Storm" I mumble, I go in the kitchen and get the spray bottle I kept for days like this or when I had to cat sit Happy damn cat liked to climb on my counters. I grab the spray bottle off the top of the fridge and go back to his door way and spray the back of his head, he rolls over and his mouth is open so with deadly aim I spray this time it makes it in his mouth "DAD" He yells as he springs from bed tripping over a ninja turtle action figure, " Good morning Star Shine the earth says hello" I greet him in a high pitched voice, Storm rolls his eyes and walks down the hall to the bathroom, Once I know he's awake I got to make me some coffee and him some breakfast, I put down a bowel and the box of Peanut butter Captain Crunch, I could cook but I was not cooking this fucking early and will admit I was to lazy too, I was not Natsu, I swear that Fucker jumped outta bed ready to start the day, me I needed caffeine at least Lucy was normal she was pshyco bitch in the mornings with out a cup of joe, I make me some coffee and then wait to see Storm come to the kitchen to eat before stepping outside leaving the door open sitting on my stoop to smoke, he pours him self some cereal the milk and begins to eat, While I smoke I feel a buzz in my pocket it was a text form Natsu : " _Morning Droopy eyes! Be there in 5!,"_ I roll my eyes and text back : _" Its to early for your happy shit slant eyes but ill be ready, "_ I toss the butt in to the can I kept my door and head inside to put on some clothes I put on some jeans and a Metallica tee then lace up my boots, I was ready in 2 minutes, Storm was in his room getting ready as well, I hear a knock on the door, I open it to se Natsu, " You Fucker you said five not two!" I let him in as Storm Is coming out, I hand Storm his lunch and give him a fist bump goodbye, Storm and were both not one for affection, " Later Dad" He says as he walks out the door to get in Lucy's minivan,

It was a like trading kids really because she got my good kid and got her man child but, it just worked out better this way because we both worked at Makarov's Auto and body shop, and it saved her gas money to drop him off with m then take the kids to school and him to work then drive all the way back to the Northside, it was not that far away but she didn't want to drive all over gods green earth and didn't blame her, I grab my lunch and lock the door behind us and we get in my 1979 Dodge Ram truck, I turn the key and she whines, " Your is alternator going" Natsu informs and I shoot him a dirty look " Brilliant deduction Watson" I tell him, I turn it again and she roars in to life, I put her in reverse as I drive I turn the radio on and Quiet riot comes on which brings back some memories for me and Natsu growing up in foster care the was our anthem , he turns it up to and he head bangs while I just tap the steering wheel , When we stop at the stop light there are some young girls listing to Taylor Swift I want to gag, I turn the volume up, The little white convertible reeves its engine, " Oh how cute they want to race" Natsu remarks the smirk evident in his voice, I had agree time to put some teeny boppers in there place, I rev the engine of my truck which sounds like a beast, The light turns green and I floor it making the old truck lurch ahead the kids are floored that there little car is beat by the ancient truck I slow it as we pull into the garage ready to start the work day. It was going to be the same shit different day.

 _There is chapter 1 ill update more as I can but I myself as a single parent don't have a lot time to do much but ill try to keep this story going! Till next time! Rate and review, Follow and Fav! This has been Icedragonslayeremi791_


	2. Chapter 2

Finding love again By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 2

 _A/N: So here is Chapter 2, I did try to write form Juvia's pov but found it a bit hard, While I love Juvia as a Character, I found it really hard to write in third person, Thank you to experimenter19 for reviewing and to those who Faved, Now lets fly my Fairies!_

There is nothing better than working on a car something about working with your hands is the best thing in the world except for maybe pussy but that was not happing any time soon because I liked to be alone, I won't lie there has been a few girls here and there for some late night fun but I never got serious about any of them, I just didn't want to deal with the headache of a serious relationship expressly after Cana, I just didn't see the point, I was in my own world with some ear buds in under a 1960 Plymouth Roadrunner fixing the drive tram on it listing to pink Floyd while I worked, I didn't hear my boss calling my name at all, its not till I feel him kick my foot, I slide out from under the car and look up at him removing a earbud, " Yes Sir" I ask, Makarov Deyer is a short man in his 60's with blading hair and while he could barley see over his desk with out a book under his ass he is not a man to mess with, he'd fuck someone up and I have watched him do it once to his grandson who over charged someone for a oil change and still didn't even do the job, So they took the car over to Jose's which did not make Makarov very happy because he lost bissnuss that day, " You have a visitor Gray" he tells me, I could see it in his face it was not the person I wanted to see, I get up and wipe the grease from my hands and walk out to the parking lot to see Cana,

I walk over to her still in my coveralls and my face covered in grease, Why now after all theses years did she want to finally show up? I walk over to her car and can see Bacchus in the car wating, " Hey Gray How you doing?" She asks " What bottle did you pull yourself out of your self this time?" I ask the anger evedent in my voice. She looks down to the ground staring at her feet her brown hair in her face " Nice to see you too" she mumbles, I sigh I was being a dick and instantly regreted it, I look around thinking about what to say next " What do you want Cana?" I ask

" Want to see my son" she says her voice is distant and she keeps looking in the car at Bacchus like he was gonna help her,

I was floored after all these years she spent staring down a bottle and wasting her life drinking it away and now she wanted to see Storm, I breathe deeply choosing my words carefully " Why now? After I raised him alone for seven years?" I ask her,

" Because he's my son too and I want to have a relationship with him, "

I pull a Cigerette out of my pocket and light it the taste of nicotine in my mouth instantly calming me

" Now you want to be there for him? Where were you when he had colic, Where were you when he was teething or when he was sick or when he broke his arm last year because he was rough housing with Luke and Jax and fell on his wrist? Where were you when he needed you? Oh that's right you where riding this fuckers dick and chasing down your next bottle." I spit at her,

I take another drag and run my hand threw my hair. " Alright since I don't really want to go to court and make you looke stupid you can have him a few hours after school and start by watching some games, You really wanna be there, start there and well see how that goes," I tell her, " Can't I get him on the weekends?" She asks " well see its been seven years he dos'nt know you Cana you left when he was 2 months old," I tell her,

She runs her fingers threw her own hair and then as she's looking on the ground says " Ok, Thanks Grey, When his next game," " This Saturday would you like to what he plays?" I ask her " I'd Assume Baseball like you did in high school" She says, Well at least she was right there, I did play baseball in high school and I was good at it proboly could have gone into the major leagues if I hadn't tore my Rotator Cuff, after that I couldn't pitch anymore if I tried, " Yeah he does play" I tell her, " what postion" she asks as Bacchus gets out of the car on his phone talking someone, "Same as I did," I tell her looking back to Makarov who was tapping his wrist, " So pitcher?" She asks " Yeah, look im wasting time and there is a Roadrunner over there with the drive tram in peices and if i don't work on it, i don't get paid and time is money when you have a kid to support Cana, " I inform her " Of course ! So Saturday?" She asks getting in the car, I nod as I walk back to the garage where i see Natsu holding a wrench standing in the door way his normally pink hair streaked with black from the grease of the 2001 Chevy Malibu he was replacing the engine block on, I raise a eyebrow at him, " Her fuckboy was talking shit about you on his phone to someone" He says looking at me his dark eyes were full of anger " What the hell were you gonna do?" I ask him " Knock his god damn teeth down his throat" he says taking the rest of my cig and taking a drag before he chucks it, Today was just full of fucking suprises Cana and Natsu taking a drag of a cigerette considering he quit in high school when he found out Lucy was pregnat, I just shake my head " I ought to tell Lucy" I tell him smirking " Please don't" He begs the fear in his eyes " Why not?" I ask " She'll bring out the hand cuffs and tie my- " Stop i don't want to know about your freaky sex life" I cut him off, I had heard enough when i stayed with them after Storm was born and that was enough for one person, I could,nt pour enough bleach in the world to erase that image form my brain, " You feel like kiling people on Gta Later?" he asks, " Hell yea after Storm is in bed ill be on" I say with a fist bump,

The rest of the work day drags on and it not long before I find my self putting Storm to bed, I was sitting by his bed reading Christine to him but i could'nt read it and he could tell, " What's up Dad?" he asks his eyes bore into mine, " You mom came to see me at work today" I tell him

I didnt keep much from him excpet for my personal life becuase he did'nt need to be invlolved and get confused, he did know about Cana and i was let him form his opinin, " What did she want" he asks " To see you" I tell him,

Storm scowls his,eyes grow dark and it was evident he was angry, " I dont want to see her" he says his voice is low showing that the small child before me was angry, I did'nt blame him in the slitest becuase she was'nt there and he watched me work long hours to keep food on the table and a roof over his head, there were times were he had to crash at the Dragoneels just so i could work the overtime, he had watched as we lost a apartment becuase i was short on the rent, " Give her a chance Storm" I tell him, His black eyes look up at me and he breathes in choosing his words " Fine, but she better not mess it up," He says,

I smirk at the remark he was a lot like me in many ways, " That's my boy, now go to sleep okay ill see you in the morning buddy"

I tell him pulling the covers over his body handing him his tatterd bear that had once been mine and was all that i had left from my child hood, " I love you dad" he says, " I love you too Bubbie" I tell him using his nickname, he smiles as his eyes close, I turn off the light and turn on my ps4 that Natsu had gave me ofr my birthday, turning on some Ratt i sign to Natsu's party,

ICEDEVIL HAS JOINED THE PARTY

FIREDRAGON HAS JOINED THE PARTY

IORNDRAGON HAS JOINED THE PARTY

RAINWOMAN HAS JOINED THE PARTY

 _A/N : So I was gonna have Lucy and Natsu set Grey and Juvia up, but figured it would be better if they met on there own, i didnt want to do a on line dating fic becuase those suck form my personal exprince and i watch my brother play gta and use his mike to talk to people so i had the idea of that Grey and Juvia know each other but dont really know each other, Which as they play they start to talk which leads to that intial meeting and so on, as far as Cana goes we need a erench and somewere for Storm to go when Grey meets Juvia and begins to date her, I also wanted to show a bit if Grey and Storm's relation ship, Reveiw, Rate Fave and Follow_


	3. Chapter 3

Finding love again by IceDragonSlayerEmi791 Chapter 3

A/N: so i know this chapter is late but u sent easter with my kids and trying to write my own book, this chapter is gonna be a bit diffrent, This is gonna in game form so were you see : means its game form talknig, let the shit talking start! So now let's fly my Fairies!

The mission is the doomsday hiest, sounds pretty simple right? oh how you'd be wrong becuase While I'm pretty good at this game there are times were I wanna strangle Natsu when we play gta, But the player that pisses my off the most is RAINWOMAN she or he whoever the fuck this person is always murking my ass and its really fucking annoying, I light me a smoke and put my mic on,

iCEDEVIL: are You Douchebags ready yet?. the chat is quite and i dont hear Natsu's loud ass mouth screamnig in to his mic, I wonder sometimes why Lucy don't just rip the mic out of his ear

, RAINWOMAN:push the handle bitch and flush. " Bitch?" I think to my self this guy was really pissing me off, I growl intertenlly and think about leaving the party and going in a diffrent lobby but decide against it

IORNDRAGON: ive been waiting on you shitbirds, I chuckle to my self at that one Shitbirds that was pretty inventive,

FIREDRAGON: SORRY ABOUT THAT HAD TO HELP THE WIFE WITH THE KIDS!, My ear is ringign at this point now, Natsu and his screaming

, RAINWOMAN: my ears are bleeding from the volume in which you talk,  
I turn on some some music and push the ready button as everyone else does and watch as my girl runs around on the screen, i admit i liked watching her ass bounce around the screen, which is why i played a girl becuase id rather watch a womans ass bounce around the screen than a guy's, however my girl is the only girl in the party, I get in the drivers side, i was a better driver than Natsu, Rainwoman was a bit better than me but she was riding shotgun so she could shoot, Natsu gets in were the gun is on top of the vehicle and Iorndragon gets in the back,

ICEDEVIL: So Flame breath are you actully gonna aim ths time?

FIREDRAGON: HAHAHAH SUCK MY DICK ICE PRINCESS ICEDEVIL: Im good you have a wife for that or did she cut you off again,  
RAINWOMAN: aww bromance! i push the r2 button making the game truck go and drive making sure not to hit anything on the way all while listing to them talk about random shit , It gets to the point were i have to get to the tummel and that's when Natsu is supposed to start shooting which he's not of course and the vehicle is getting shot at if it werent for IornDragon and Rainwoman we were gonna fail this misson,  
ICEDEVIL/RAINWOMAN : Pull your balls out your mangina and shoot!  
When this mission is ver im shooting him for shooting my character even though he cant do anything really but its childish,

IORNDRAGON: Aww so cute you guys finished each others Sandwhich,

ICEDEVIL: The fuck are you talknig about?

FIREDRAGON: HE'S NOT DOWN WITH FROZEN, I roll my eyes,

I think i saw it once when over at Natsu's becuase of his 4 year old daughter Vitani, Storm never got into many disney movies, he prefers superheros like Ninja turtles or batman, he did like Cars and The lion king,

ICEDEVIL: oh no what ever will i do, the misson ends and thankfully with Natsu's shitty shooting we pull it off and go our seprate ways he goes to bed, I play foe a few more hours, I notice that WOOLYBOOLY232 is on, she is one of the few girls that plays and i enjoy talking to her,

ICEDEVIL: Hey whooly how are you

WOOLY: Im ok, We start flirting which is what i usally end up doing when she's on becuase its is funny how naieve she can be at times, Its all fun till i die and my screen flashes RAINWOMAN KILLED YOU,

ICEDEIVL: IS YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS!  
I sign out of network and go to bed pissed off about this person, every time i flirt with other girls this person shoots me,  
~~~~~~Juvia~~~~~~~ Juvia does not know why but it makes me mad when Icedevil flirts with the other girl players on here, so i kill him which makes him mad, its like a game of cat and mouse, I dont mean any harm by it but its funny, Maybe becuase he plays as a girl or becuase he's a easy target but i enjoy playing againt him, Juvia feels like he could be a cool person, Juvia looks at the clock it was eleven and I sign out of the party to go to bed, juvia had work in the mornig, Juvia enjoys my job though it was hard work and a lot of times got me some funny looks becuase iam a woman mechanic but it pays good and when your supporting two small children it helps out a lot! Juvia decides to take a shower and put on some music which involves me singign but i can't help it i enjoy singing and i know that Gajeel and his wife Levy don't mind Gajeel is a muschian and Levy is usally writing her book, she is a best selling author of romance novels, Juvia enjoys reading them but knows there just fiction becuase there will never be a man in Juvia's life, Juvia does not want one anyways, I enjoy the fact i have a bed all to myself and there is no one there to make Juvia feel bad about myself Bora did enough of that always putting me down or making me feel like i was lower than him, I was a good Submissive but in the end it was not enough and he left Juvia for his mistress with 3 kids, Juvia loves her 3 girls a lot and would do anything for them, Saiuri is seven and looks just like Juvia except for Bora's brown eyes, Haiku is 4 and looks like Bora and Then Hikari is Juvia's youngest she is 2 and looks like a mix of Juvia and Bora both, Juvia gets out of the shower dressing myself in an light blue tabk top and my boxers, running my fingers threw my hair to pull out my curls, Juvia brushes her teeth and then heads to bed checking on her girls they were all still sleeping, Going to my room I walk past Gajeel's music room and were he was playing gituar and singing a song by Prince, Gajeel and his band did a lot of covers and Prince is one of them, Juvia reconizes the song he is singing too, Purple Rain its on of Juvia's Favorites, Its not till Juvia starts crying that Gajeel notices me, " What's up" He asks, "Nothing Juvia is fine" I tell him, Hos red eyes say it all he knows Juvia better than that, " Your lonley Juvia" He says holding me as i cry, " Not at all Juvia liies being alone, that song just makes me cry" I tell him wiping my tears, Gajeel sighs and releses Juvia " It makes you cry becuase it makes you feel the hurt you hide from" he says his eyes serious, " Juvia is going to bed I have work tomarrow" I tell him " Ok Levy left you some Lasanga for lunch" He says, Juvia's eyes light up, Levy's Lasanga was sinful and I think i have gained 5 lbs since living here with them, Juvia goes to her room and lays in her bed staring at the celing listing to Gajeel play falling in to a deep sleep,

~~~Juvia's Dream~~~~~

 _Its Raining out side and its cold but not freezing a voice calls to me and i smile knowing who the voice is its ICEDEVIL, he hold his hand out as if waiting for Juvia to hold it, We walk down the street in the rain Juvia can not see his face but she knows he is pretty fit, he sounds tough on line but in her dreams he's sweet and sensitive whispering things to her like hes her lover,_

~~~End Dream~~~

A/N : So that's chapter 3 let me know what you think,


	4. Chapter 4

Finding love again

By :IcedragonslayerEmi791

Chapter 4

 _A/N : Sorry this is late but as a single parent myself i can honestly say that life gets in the way excpeclly when the children in question are 4 &2, does not leave me much time to breath none the less write but i try, Thank you to experimenter19 for your reviews! it makes my day when i get reviews! So lets Fly my Fairies!_

`````````Grey's Pov``````````

I don't know how or why Natsu talked me into going to this damn concert, It was a damn cover band, if i was gonna listen to music it has to be the original band however there are a few you just cant see any more like Nirvana and Dio, This one was a Prince cover band i do like Prince, I mean who dosent but i had to be in the mood to hear him, I drop Storm of with Urtear she had agreed to watch him for the night, Cana had offerd but i didn't trust her enough and Storm was being pretty stingy with her, She had missed his game her excuse was she over slept, code for i got drunk and didn't wake up till 3 in the afternoon, I take a shower and dres myself in some black jeans, Black tank top and a white button up after I'm dressed i put on my cross necklace given to me by Ur before she died, I chain my wallet to my belt lop sliping it into my back pocket, Grabbing my truck keys and lock up the apartment, I text Natsu " Are you and Lucy ready yet?" He Textes back " Ready Freddy" I roll my eyes and put the truck in gear and turn on some system of a down heading to his house to pick him and Lucy up to go to the concert, I pull up in front of their house and turn my truck off heading inside, i don't knock i never do, I walk into Natsu chasing a naked Vitani and the youngest Dragneel two year old Kanon while holding their pajamas " Uncle Grey!" Vitani yells " Oh now kid you put your jammies on before you hug me," I tell her She smiles and head over to her dad who throws me Kanon's diaper silently asking for help, Any other person i would tell to go fuck them self,

But it was a different situation with Natsu because he was my best friend, that and the Draganeel's were Storm's godparents, I put the daiper on the wiggly blonde baby boy, and then his Jammies which is hard cause he's wiggly, While Natsu send his oldest two the Twins Nashi and Luke to bed, I hang out with the three little ones, Jax wants to tell me all about his volcano he made for the since fair, Vitani is brushing her Elsa dolls matted hair making it worse than it already was, Were Vitani went Elsa went there was all kinds of things in the dolls hair but she didn't care in the slightest, I hear a cat growl and then have to go track down a toddler who was chasing Happy, I rescue him before he falls down the basement stairs to Natsu's man cave, I see a flash of blue round the corner and instantly know that Happy went to hide under the entertainment stand, when Lucy walks out i hand her Kanon, She takes him and takes him to his room and Natsu takes Vitani while sending Jax to bed,I step outside smoking a cigarette, I hear the sliding glass door open, " how we doing Gray" Lucy asks " I'm Fine" I reply, I knew were she was heading with this, Lucy had it in her head i needed someone, What she keeps failing to realize is that i like being alone, " Are you sure ?" She asks " !00 % sure" i reply exhaling my cigarette, When Natsu has Vitani in bed Were ready to leave and Lisanna and Bixlow show up, they were the standby sitter for Lucy and Natsu, Long time ago Natsu didnt talk to Lisanna after she had cheated on him with half the baseball team, but somehow she had grown up when meeting Bixlow and now they were engaged and expecting a child, Normally they had our old friend Erza babysit but she was visiting her fiancee Jellal while he was on Furlong,

We load up in the truck with Lucy sitting bitch which is awkward because each time i shift my old stick shift truck my hand goes in to her Vagina, " I didn't know Panama was playing," She says and I turn beet red, Natsu looks over at his wife slack jawed, She whispers something in his ear which seems to calm him down a bit, We get to the bar were the band was playing the name of the bar is Quarto Cerabus, I roll my eyes at the name but once the truck is in park and shut off we meet the rest of our party, Levy was a Fairy Tail high friend of Lucy's, after school Levy had gone to collage anf became a writer, After collage she met Gajeel Redfox a musician who was who we were gonna see tonight, Next to Levy there was a girl i didn't know she had long waist length blue hair and Violet eyes, she wore a black tank top with a black flannel that had the sleeves cut off with studded Daisy dukes and combat boots, she had the longest legs i have ever seen, she had a black flower in her hair as well " Grey this is Juvia" Levy says, I nod her way to lost for words if I didnt like being alone so much id considerate it, Lucy,Juvia and Levy head in ahead of me and Natsu, " Natsu man im sorry about touching Lucy's peach box" I tell him, He looks at me and smiles " everybody gets one" I raise a eyebrow at him, " really?" I ask looking at him like he's crazy " why didnt you get a feel?" he asks " Bro code rule don't dip in your homies cookies" I tell him shaking my head,

once inside we head over to the bar were the girls are and order drinks, I order a Guinness, The Juvia girl is drinking something and i walk over " Whatcha drinking" I ask " Boiler Maker" She says, This girl had taste but her voice i had heard it before but i cant rember were i had heard it, " So what do you do for fun" I ask her, She smiles a bit before she says " I work on cars, take care of my girls and play GTA" She says, Then it hits me This was Rainwoman, This is the person who murks me and makes her bitch on the game? " Are you RainWoman?" I ask floored but unsure if this was her, She nods before saying " That must make you IceDevil", We talk for a bit till we see the band walk on stage and Levy whistles seeing metal face take the stage and there openig song is Sex and candy by Marcy Playground, i was actually having fun hanging out with her, Which was odd for me becuase I avoided Women un less i need to bust a nut, The band invites people to dance and They begin to Play Darling Nikki by prince and I get pulled on to the dance floor with Juvia, " I don't dance" I tell her, " Don't let him Lie Juvia he can break dance" Natsu tells her as him and lucy dance beside us, That Lucky Basterd was Sandwiched between Lucy and Levy, Which he's lucky Gajeel was playing or he'd be dead, I roll my eyes and ask he is she wants to leave, 

~~~~~~ Juvia's Pov~~~~~~ 

Juvia was enjoying herself and Icedevil is everything i thought he was when he asks if Juvia wants to leave I'm over the moon, " But Levy-chan is my ride " I tell him " I'll take you home" Grey-Sama says and i agree, I tap Levy-chan getting her attention and tell her, She smiles and Juvia does not like the smiles gives, " Have fun" She says and Juvia leaves with Grey Sama after Levy had agreed to take Lucy and Natsu home, We get in to Grey Sama's truck and he puts it in gear, he rolls down his window hanging his right hand out the window smoking a cancer stick, " You know those can Kill you" Juvia Tells him, " Thats what they say" He says We stop at a old warehouse, He stops the truck were he kicks Juvia out messing with his music player till he gets out a song i don't know plays and he starts dancing to it( /bxd2xp8),

Juvia is in awe, she has never seen anything like that before, Each move he makes is like a extension of his body and if Juvia had the cordnation to do that she would love to learn, He stops and looks at me " Sorry you wanted to dance but I didn't want to grind with you, its disrespectful to grind with someone you don't know" He says, " I can't dance like that" Juvia tells him, " wanna learn?" asks Changing the song to Soulja boy were he teaches Juvia how Crank that as its called after a few falls and laughs,

I get it, he also teaches Juvia something called the wop and the Cat daddy, those were both fun and Juvia was having a lot of fun, This is one of the funnest Dates Juvia had ever been on, if you could call this a date but whatever it was it was fun and i had learned some new things, When Pony comes on Juvia loses him again but She cant help but watch slacked jaw, why this man is single is a mystery to Juvia, only thing he didn't do was take his clothes off which if he did that it would have been a bit awkward, hot but awkward, After the dance fest we lay in his truck bed were he smokes another cancer stick and we just talk about ourselves, Juvia learns he has a 7yr old son and he is also a mechanic, that not only can he dance but he can also play guitar, Juvia was really starting wonder why he was single,

He could do all these things but there was no lady in his life was he gay and in the closet? Was he abusvie? I had to ask " Why are you single Grey?" " My son's mother is a alchoalic and left me to chase the bottle with her drinking buddy" He says looking at the stars, " You" He asks, " Juvia's Ex husband wanted his Mistress more she was a better Submissive" Its queit for a while and Juvia thnks she scared him when he dosent speak, "S&M can be fun but I would not base a entire relationship on it and sometimes you need to just make love and just a good fuck not to be bound and gagged, nor should a woman be treated like a dog or made to submit to someone becuase he says so" He says after a long silince, Juvia had never thought of it that way, Bora had always wanted Juvia to be his pet and do has he said, Is there another way?

Midnight comes around and Grey drives Juvia back to Levy and Gajeel's were he lets me out and walks back up to the house " I had fun tonight, Wanna hang out again?" He asks " Juvia would like that" I tell him " Hows next week?" He asks " Ok" I say heading up the stairs, I stand in the door staring at him watching him get in his truck and starting it driving off, When inside Juvia closes the door and stands infront of it breathless, Levy is wating for me, " How'd it go"

A/N: HAHAHA Cliffy! So i based this one a experience i had which is always best but i did date a guy and while he was cool it didnt work out becuase he was abusive but i did learn all those dances i mentioned and i can also break dance or dub step as some people call it, the only thing that i did not get was the magic mike moment Review,rate fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

finding love again

 _By:IceDragonSlayer791_

 _Chapter 5_

 _A/N: Whoo hooo Chapter 5! thank you to all those who have favorited and continual thanks to expiremetier19 your awesome, Seeing that people like my story warms the cockiles of my black little heart, So now lets fly my Fairies_

~~~~~~~~~~Juvia's Pov~~~~~~~~

" How'd it go" Levy Chan asks Juvia, Juvia smiles before I answer " He was Nice", Heading to the kitchen to pack my lunch for work, After Juvia showers I decide to lay down and get some sleep when I hear Fascination street by thr cure play from downstairs stereo on full blast, Good thing it was Bora's weekend with the girls, Juvia exits her room and heads down stairs were she sees Levy chan giving her a Gajeel kun smirk, they have been together to long " Fascination street Really ?" Juvia asks, She smiles at me, Juvia huffs before heading back up to my room and on the way a vision plays in my mind, of this sng playing in the background as Juvia makes out with a shirtless Grey,

``````Grey's Pov`````````

I had two days before i had to see Juvia again and i was Scared shitless, I had no idea what had happend last weekend but i had spent time with a woman and i did not revolve around fucking, " Penny for your thoughts Ice Dick" Natsu asks, " So If you rember last weekend i hung out with Juvia while you guys got drunk," I tell him, " Vaguely, Why what happend did you fuck her?" He asks " What no, We just kicked it, I had a good time got another date coming up if that's what you call it," I tell him, " So what's the problem" Natsu asks his mouth full of the Fried Spaghetti we were Sharing, Lucy usually sent him with extra around the end of the month because this is when my food stamps usually ran out and it was two days before payday, She has this sixth sense of " Grey's broke and needs lunch for work" " I'm scared shitless ill do something stupid and she'll run" I tell him as I take another bite, " Oh my god the great and awesome Gray is scared of a girl" He says laughing, " Shut the fuck up" I snap back at him and he stops laughing " Seriously though why don't you do a double date though with someone" He says, " Who'd you have in mind Then?" I ask him, " I'll talk to Luce but how about me and Luce," He says I let it roll around in my mind for a minute before answering it " Ok just don't make me look like an ass in front of her" I tell him, " I don't have to you'll do that all on your own Ice Princess" he says taking a bite, " Fuck you," I tell him knowing he's right, I text Juvia " Mind if we go out with Natsu and Lucy this weekend?" I light a cigarette and wait for her response and it takes about two seconds for her to text back " Thats Fine" 

Thursday night comes faster than i had hoped and tomorrow was Friday and im still on pins and needles about tomorrow and yet excited, However she's also on my mind as I lay here and try to watch Moutian men and i have a problem to take care of now, I reach my hand int my boxers and grab myself stroking myself picturing her on top riding my dick her perfect breasts bouncing as she does and her warmth around me, my breath hitches as my release comes quickly " Fuck" I groan as my dick twitches in my hand and releases cum in my hand all over my sheets, I'd wash them on Saturday when Storm and i went to the laundry mat or went over to the Dragneel's which was my preferred way to do Laundry because i didn't have to waste my change to do so, I fall into oblivion,

I wake up at 6 am and groan of all the days i had to wake up this damn early it was today, I was off today and tomrrow but yet i was up, I don't really sleepin anyways but i wanted to today, I get up and drag my ass to my dresser to pull on some pants which ends up being some black jeans, I then walk down the hall and wake up Storm to get ready for school, He gets up without a fight obvuisly excited he got to spemd the night with Jax, It was like watching Natsu and I when we were kids, Those two were best friends but fought like they hated each other, I go put his cereal down and go outside to smoke, he comes in to eat and while he eats i text Lucy " Can you pack Storm a lunch too, I'll go shopping later but im crashing when you come get him," She texts back instantly " Already did and your not Crashing on me we gotta get you ready for Juvia, becuase I know you Grey Fullbuster you'd show up in jeans and a tshirt to a date," I groan after reading her text, i really wanted to crash, She shows up after Storm is ready and I try to sneak back in the apartment, " Were the hell you going?" She asks "Bed" I reply " The hell you say" She tells me, " I'll be at your house at 2 i promise," I tell her, She glares at me, " You better be" she turns up her Chandiler, I hate that song, but that was like Lucy's anthem, Lucy was like the sister i never had and when i needed her help she was there, there came a time when she needed me becuase her and Natsu had a fight and he left for 3 months, She held it together with five kids for two months and then lost it and like Cana had turned to the bottle when she could'nt cope anymore, I was there holding her hair and when she went threw the detoxes, together Lucy and i also held a secret we would take to our graves, we fucked once but it was akward afterwards and vowed to never do it again, to this day Natsu dos'nt know, " I promise Lu" I tell her, She nods and drives off, I go back inside and crash on my couch till about 1 then i get up and groan rolling my sholder sleeping on my couch always hurt, I get my shoes on and go to the store were i pick up enough food to last me and Storm till the first when my stamps came in, i head over to the Dragneels after I put it away,

I walk in after parking behind their van, I never knock, upon entrance i walk in to see passed out on the couch and Lucy was cleaning the kitchen, " He's still not up?" I ask, " Nope" She says handing me a sharpie, I smirk before i draw a big fat dick on his face, " When you picking her up?" Lucy asks " seven" I tell her, Its about five when Natsu wakes up and at that time Lucy is trying to mak me look decent as she calls it, some how i had ended up with a white collared shirt of Natsu's which i hated wearing shirts buttoned it made me feel like i was chocking and they were uncomfortable, im bitching about the shirt when we both hear " WHAT THE FUCK REALLY" Lucy and I both die laughing by 6:45 she was pushing me ut the door to go get Juvia and i glup as i pull up infront of her house, i knock on the door and its answerd by Gajeel"Ghihi, don't we look nice" He says " Man shut the hell up" I tell him, He smirks, " She still getting ready" he says he invites me and i see his gituar leaning on the wall by the door " Can i?" I ask, he nods " Dont excpect much im kinda rusty" i tell him picking it up and playing were the river flows by Collective Soul, nither of us see juvia how up, I look up to see Gajeel staring at me slcaked jawed " That's rusty?!" he says as I tore up the strings of his gitaur, " Ready Gray" Juvia asks bringing me out of my song, I hand Gajeel his gitaur, "yep" I answer her taking her in, She was dressed in a long blue tunic with white leggings and a yellow flower in her hair which hung in loose curls, We head out and meet Lucy and Natsu at 8 island, They already had a table, we sit down and order, About 5 pepsi in and i have to piss so i get up and go to the bathroom were Natsu follows " Thanks for the face dick by the way shit won't come off" He says as he stands by me to piss. " Your Welcome"

" You like her" He says, " Fuck you" I tell him, He looks up at me " Dude don't check out my shit, it will just make you jelous" i tell him " Haha you like her and do'nt deny it," He replies, I roll my eyes, " Grey ive known you seventeen years, i know you better than you know yourself, I know more about you than you think and just like i knew when you aquainted Cana with your dick, I know you like Juvia" He says as he shakes before walking over to the sink " your done by the way" he says as he walks off, I sigh and shake my dick clean and put it away before washing my hands and going back to the table,

i dont have any clue waht the girls talked about but it dont look good for me as Lucy smiles, at 11 when Lucy and Natsu go home and that leaves me with Juvia alone, We decide3 to go walk on the river front, " So Were did you learn to play like that" she asks " Foster care after my parents died" I tell her " Juvia grew up in foster care too, " She says, there is akward silince for awhile till i notice the Icecream stand i usally take Storm too when i have extra cash, I grab her hand and lead her over there and order a mint chip for me and a chocolate for her, We sit down on the levy and eat our ice cream and i notice she has some on her upper lip, I lean over and press my lips to her licking the ice cream off, her lips are like fire and i want more as i pull away " I'm sorry" I tell her, she dos'nt respond at first and i begin to think i had fucked up till she presses her lips to mine and i feel my heart jump in my chest, When she pulls away she is blushing, I look at her and start thinking she was making me fall for her and it was working, at 1 am i take her home and flop on my bed, i'm about to fall asleep when i get a text from Natsu " Use a condom" i roll my eyes and text back " goodnight slant eyes"

 _A/N: So this chapter was a bitch to write and i re wrote it twice just to get it right and im still not very proud f it but i wanted to try to give a look into there first offical date and more of his relationship with Nalu, Reveiw, Rate, Fav and Follow!_


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Love again

By:IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 6

 _A/N: Wow chapter six! Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, followed and reviewed! it makes me remeber why i write because we all have a story to tell and sometimes we wonder do people read them? Yes, Yes they do, Thank you to experimenter19 for your reviews and idea!, Now then lets fly my Fairies!_

```Grey's Pov``````

Didn't they say god rested on the seventh day? So why the hell was i at work? Oh that's right i had a kid to support, Thank god for summer break, it meant over time for me, Storm usually crashed at the Dragneel's during the summer and i picked him up at night when i got off, Summer meant that Natsu did over time too, that's how Makarov did his over time right around the race season or classic car show season, all the rich yuppies usually brought there cars in for tune ups or new paint jobs, The garage would usually stay open till 12 sometimes 1 am, As it currently stands im standing on the bumper of a 1948 International replacing the battery, Head gasket and timing belt for the up coming car show, The person who brought it in let it sit in a garage for 10 years and then decide to enter it in a car show, The job was lengthy and there was no id finish tonight but the pay out was well worth it, I was usually the one that Makarov put on jobs like this because i was a better mechanic than Natsu, He usually got the simple jobs like changing oil, Tranny fluid and tires, Some times he did get to replace things but never anything like this, Tonight he got lucky and had to replace a drive tram on a drag racer, I jump down off the bumper to go get a bottle of dawn from the cleaning closet little know trick is to use soap on a timing belt and it slides off or on, I walk past Natsu on my way he had his whole body under the car so i had to step over his feet, When i get to the closet which is just a metal filing closet really but it held its purpose, its were we kept stuff like this or tools you name it, On top was a stereo that Makarov kept up there on a rock station i reach up and turn it up a little, I grab the soap and head back to my job, " So Gray you get any yet?" Natsu asks as i step over his feet. " Nope" i reply climbing back on the bumper, Im not a small guy and i had to stand on this thing because the dumb ass who owns this thing has it jacked up, " then you wont mind if i fuck Juvia then" he says " The fuck you say," I reply as im pouring the dawn n my hands to pull the belt, " Why not think i'll be better than you at it?" He says " Fat chance," I tell him, " That's totally it" He says as he slides out to grab a wrench, I hear the creeper grind a bit as he does it, " no its about bro code" I tell him, " Hahahaha that's funny" he says, I pull the belt and its dry rotted, I would have to get the boss man to order a new one, " how's that funny?" I ask " That you mentioned bro code when you actually don't follow it," He says as he slides back under, " Fuck" I mentally scream in my head, He knew how the fuck did he know? I jump down and grab my cigarettes and cracked ipod nano ive had since i was a teenager, I had saved up for two months to buy it, I jam my earbuds in my ears, As im walking outside the garge to smoke i turn on some tool and when i light my cigarette i begin to pace as i listen to Sober, " I'm dead," I think to myself " She told him,

She fucking told him! we had made a promise and the bitch told him, Gods im fucking stupid, I was gonna lose my best friend and all becuase i had thought with my dick instead of remembering bro code, Fuck,Fuck,Fuck FUUUUUUUUUCK, I look up at him as he gets another wrench he was smiling why is he smiling? I'm so fucking dead, I toss my butt across the yard and get back to work listing to music inwardly beating my self up for being so fucking stupid, I had to apologize but it wont mean anything because the dumb ass was right i had violated bro code buy doing the worse thing you could i had fucked his wife, It didn't matter that he had been gone or that he had basically left her, i had violated the bond between brothers, blood brothers at that,

I pull back the sleeve of my coveralls and look at the thin scar that traced my wrist, When i was 14 I had tried to commit suicide by sliting my wrist with a razor blade it didnt work obvuisly i'm still here, There were more cuts like that but that one is special to me becuase it was when i was stuck in Fiore mental health he came to visit me, He was angry that i had tried to leave him and he punched me hard, luckily the orderilies didnt see him, As i was rubing my jaw he pulled out the same razor blade i had used, i rember wondering how he got it off the cops but he did and he sliced his wrist the same place i had which was still healing and tossed it at me, When the orderlies werent looking i had pulled of the bandage and sliced it again pressing my wrist to his, we didnt say anything but we had made a promise to stay together threw thick and thin, no mattar what and the next time i decide to try to take the pussy's way out that i had better hope it worked or he would kill me himself. He even made me promise to quit cutting becuase he said it made me look crazy, I'm so fucking stupid! I look back at him agian and he just smiles?! WHAT THE FUCK!

At 1 we close up i'm not even half way done with the truck, i couldn't work on it because i was freaking the fuck out about Natsu knowing about me and Lucy, I would just be quiet till i dropped him off, We get in my truck and head back to his house, " You know i'm not mad. I just have one complaint though, did you have to stretch her out?" I stop and look at him flipping the people honking behind me, " Dude i fucked your wife how are you not mad?" I ask him " I don't know i guess because it you, I mean at first i wanted to kick your ass because she's my wife and it took almost a month for her to go back to normal after you stretched her out and as i thought about it i guess i was glad it was you and no some random fucker who could have given her some sort of gonahsipalherpilaids," He says, I run my fingers threw my hair, " You make no sense Natsu" I tell him, " but know this you ever come at her with that monster you call a dick again and i will kick your ass, I will also nut you and you will have to go by Greylie" He says his obsidian eyes making it a promise he meant it and i would be a dead man " Blood brother won't mean shit to me" he adds, " trust me it won't happen again it was awkward as fuck" I tell him turning in to his driveway, He smiles at me again " Glad we had this talk" He says closing the door, The Fuck? I close my door and follow him inside avoiding Lucy's stare as i glare at her, " Im So Sorry Grey" She says, " Save it Lucy" I snap as I pick Storm up off the couch his eyes flutter but as soon as i have him on my hip he lays his head on my shoulder and goes back to sleep, Once at home I lay him down in his bed and cover him up, I then go threw my nightly routine, When done i text Juvia " What are you doing Tomorrow" It takes her forty five minutes and i had begin to think she was asleep " Going to look at a car, You?" She finally had enough for a car now? She had told me she was saving up for one because she was tired of having to borrow Gajeel's Viper it scared her to drive that thing, Expressly when her girls were in it, I text her back" cool have fun," I go to shower before i go lay down When I look at my phone " Wanna come with after work?" I think about it and text her back " Sure," 

Thankfully i had finished the job, Natsu was gonna drive my truck back to his house, My shift had ended at five and i was pulling off my coveralls when Juvia pulls up in the viper she had been putting it, I flip Natsu off as I walk over, Juvia hands me the keys, "Here" She says, I can't help but check her out, I have seen her dressed up and girly for our dates but i had to say my favorite look now was this one, she wore a blue spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of black cargo pants that hung off her rounded hips that had widened from child birth she had a slight baby belly it wasn't to big but enough to tell she had more then one kid, her hair was tied in a messy bun, she wore no make up unless you counted the small amount of grease that dusted her cheeks, Even the tattoos and few piercings she had looked good, I knew she had the piercings because of the two small holes that were on her bottom lip from when i had kissed her what i didn't know about was the small blue star on her chest or ink on her forearm that read " Can't Rain all the time", I loved a woman that had tattoos, now i knew i didn't have to hide the four i had from her, " Hello Earth to Grey" She says, showing off another one i hadn't seen on her tongue she was so gonna have to use that on me one day, I snap out of it " Sorry" I tell her She giggles " Juvia just got off work too " She says, " I like this look" I tell her, she raises a eyebrow at me, " Juvia looks like a man right now" She says, I push her into the viper and kiss her before telling her low enough only she could hear it " No Juvia looks hot as hell right now", pink dusts the grease on her cheeks, I look over at Natsu before yelling " I'll come get Storm later" He nods and then Yells " Get R Done!" I flip him off getting in the viper he was so fucking stupid sometimes, I turn the key and the engine over making me grow a little hard when it purrs into life, " She does sound nice doesn't she" Juvia says " She does" I tell her shifting it and we head off,

The Car she was buying was a metallic blue Nissan Altima, they wanted 1500 for it, It looked good till she tried to start it, The engine won't turn over and i get out pointing to the hood, she pops it , I don't see anything wrong, I look at her and she tries to start it again, gods bless Mechanic speak i dint have to tell her anything she knew just what i wanted just by looking at her, I listen to the enginge try to turn over and that's when i notice that the starter and alternater were out, The price was to much for it, I shut the hood, " Starter and Alternator are out" I tell her, " Juvia heard it too," she replies after getting out to look at the guy selling the car, Dude looked like a fucking monkey, " Well do you want it or not" He asks, I lean against it and light a cigerette watching him, I did'nt trust him, He looked like he would take advantage of her, " Juvia wants the car but i'm not spending 1500 on somthing that will not start," She says, " 1500,tootse" He replies, " Juvia will give you 900 for it" She tells him he thinks it over, " 900 will work if you throw you in it" He says, I growl and start to walk over ready to kill him Till i see Juvia's hand raise and stop me " Not happing, Its only worth 900 with the problems it has both Juvia can fix but im not sleeping with you ask Juvia again and you'll regret it" She tells him, oh please let me at him, i'll kill him there is not much that pisses me off but trying to take advantage of people or trying to get a woman to sleep with you for money or in this case a car is one of them, " Come on baby" He says as he strokes her face, I'm about to punch him when She grabs his hand and bends it back behind his back putting her knee in his back, " 900 was it" She growls at him, " Sure thing please let go" he whines, My jaw drops and i think i feel my dick twitch, She lets him go and smiles at me, So do'nt piss her off I think to myself, As much as i wanted to be the knight in shinning armour I see that she didnt need me to be and it was hot that she could take care of her self.

Juvia hands monkey man 900 dollars, He takes it and runs back inside " What now" She asks I rack my brain for a idea than rember i had a tow cahin in the back of my truck for when we had to tow cars from the lot to the garage, " I have a idea" I tell her pulling out my phone, I knew Natsu was just about done with his shift, he didnt take as much over time as i did, I call his phone and it rings five times before he answers " What's up Twizzle Dick" " I'm gonna pretned i did'nt hear that, I need you to bring my truck to 1818 west Mummy Street" He goes queit for a minute " Why?" he asks, " Just bring me my damn truck" I growl into the line " fine don't get your panties in a bunch" he replies before the cuts off, Juvia and wait till i hear the fimilar thundering sound of my truck, he parks on the curb shutting the engine off, " Why did i have to bring the beast" he asks seeing us waiting, " Juvia needs a tow, jack ass tried charging her 1500 for this hunk of junk," I tell him, " What's wrong with it?" " Starter and alternator" I tell him gorwing frusterated, " Juvia talked him down to 900" She says, He nods " Dude she kicked his ass" I tell him, He looks over at her slack jawed, i knew what he was thinking she was no bigger than Lucy and kicked some guy's ass aand the thought of getting back at me, I whisper in his ear " She's mine, I'm sorry about me and Lucy, I regret it" " Were cool" he growls, " Good" I add shoving past him to get to my truck, I back it up to the car and get out, leaving it in idle hoping that it would'nt die or we'd be fucked, Natsu pulls the tail gate down and gets the chain and tosses me one end, I did'nt expect Juvia to help me as i wrap my end around the tow hitch, Natsu slides out from under it and flips monkey man off as he gets up, " Natsu drive the beast" I tel him getting in the Nissan I'm about to close the door when he looks at me with his stink eye " Why do i have to drive the Beast" He says, I get in his face " One of us has to keep the Nissan on the road and Juvia has to drive Gajeel's Viper back" We stay like that for about 10 minutes aruging back and forth till Monkey face comes out " Get off my property" He was looking past us to the woman who handed him his ass, Natsu and I turn and both say " go fuck yourself," He gets in my truck and closes the door,

I turn to Juvia " Just Follow us okay", She nods her eyes showing both excitment and fear, I walk to my drivers side door " Take Minners way" I tell him, " Will the Viper make it?" He asks " Its gonna have to we can't pull this threw town well have cops on in seconds" I tell him, I give Juvia a kiss on the cheek on my way back to her car, As she walks back to Gajeel's viper i watch her ass bounce as she walks, I get in and close the door, I look at Natsu and he nods putting my truck in gear, The car lurches forward at first till i put it in nuteral, As soon as he has me in the road and starts driving i look back to see if Juvia is following, luckly she is, To say its easy to tow a dead car is easy would be a lie, I'm sure i look like im driving in a demoltin derby, As soon as Natsu hits the dirt I have to jerk the wheel and then chase it, All while trying not to roll it, I was counting my lucky stars that i had learned how to drift and that Ur had taught me how to drive a nine, I was the one who had to drive her home sometimes from her cemo treatments at twelve, We always took this road to avoid cops, I look up just long enough to see Juvia behind us, This road is not for the faint of heart though its laced with bumps and back turns its a racer's wet dream, Natsu takes the next turn a little rough and I can hear the sound of grinding break pads " NATSU PAY THE FUCK ATTETION AND STOP GRINDING MY BREAKS LIKE A OLD FUCKING LADY" I yell and i know he heard me becuase he looks back at me. It seems like forever till we get to his house and he pulls up in front, He shuts my truck off and gets out, " Go fuck yourself" He says throwing my keys at me, He goes to go inside " Were the fuck are you going?" I ask "

Inside" He says, I did'nt have to be as dense as him to know what that ment, he was done, ever since he had reveild that he knew we had been at each other's throats and as much as we were both trying to pretend like it was all good for everyone it was'nt, he was mad and you could tell, I sigh and yell " Fuck you too" He stops " Ill help you get her car to Gajeel's then were done, I said i was'nt mad but i can't stop thinking about it every day since she told me it's been eating at me for a while now" He says getting back in my truck, We get the car to Gajeel's and push it into the drive way, I get out to walk her up, " Thank you Grey," She says as she kisses my cheek, The drive back to Natsu's is queit and when i pull u he gets out and says nothing,

I don't have much time to say anything when Storm comes out, " Hey Dad" He says, "hey bubbie" I reply, I decide to get some Hardee's for dinner after driving like I was Speed racer i did not want to cook, By the time Storm and i get home its 9:30. I send him to take a bath and we watch some Netflix till he crashes, I carry him to bed again and lay him down, I then go back to my room and text Urtear to see if she can watch him, she agrees, I spend the rest of the night till about 1 texting Juvia. 

_A/N: Whoo, That was a long one, So Grey and Natsu had a fight, do you think they will reconcile and next chapter our happy couple will go on another date, as far as Juvia's description goes I have always figured that if she lived in this world she would be a rocker with piercings and tattoos, i have always hated how Hiro Mashima makes her out to be this Grey obsessed Twat who can't think for her self outside of him and wanted to use the fact that we all know she can kick major ass and would probably have a few piercings too_


	7. Chapter 7

Finding love again

By:IcedragnSlayerEmi791

Chapter 7

 _A/N: So wow chapter 7, Thank you to everyone who has fave'd followed and a special thanks to experimenter19 for his continues reveiws, I love seeing that you all like my story it really means a lot to me, So if you have not heard the band pull pin throw you should check them out there pretty awesome I know the guitar player personally, now Let's fly my Fairies!_

``````Grey's pov```````

It has been about 3 weeks since Natsu and i had our fight, were still not talking, I usually know when he's pissed and he's still pissed off at me, I can tell because he has his blue tooth with him today and he's playing Pull Pin Throw, Which is how you know he's angry because Natsu Dragneel does not listen to metal all the time he usually reserves that right for when hes angry, I'm the metal head and he usually listens to rap like Machine gun kelly, but today all i can hear in the normally pretty quiet garage is his angry music, i can even hear it over the small stereo that sits on the filing cab-nit that Makarov kept on a rock station, He even has made it it a point to not share his lunch at all and i know Lucy had sent him with extra, Today she sent him with meat loaf sandwhichs, What was i eating? fucking peanut butter and jelly sandwhichs, the only good to come out of this was Storm is getting to know Cana, When i needed a sitter so i could actually work she volunteered I was skeptical at first but so far she is doing ok, Storm even seems to like his mom, I had made it very clear in the beginning of this arrangement that this was only for the summer then when i went back to my normal schedule so did he, but she was actually doing a good job and was now getting him for the weekends, However Storm has made it very clear he did not like Bacchus, I didn't blame him, the only compliant i have about this whole think is when my normally non cussing kid looked at me and said " I don't want to go to my mom's and deal with that fuckhead", I have never in my life been so mad at him but i was that day, I popped the side of his mouth and he looked at me like i was public enemy number one, i felt like shit that day, But he hasn't cussed like that again, I look at my now ex best friend from the tail gate of my truck were we normally sat to eat, He looks up and flips me off before he goes back to eating in the mini van that he and Lucy owned, the timing belt was going and it sqeeld every time he started it or turned a corner, He's never had a chance to fix it, As a mechanic my self i understand why you spend all day fixing someone else's car you were not about to fix your own, Matter fact my alternator was still not fixed and i was not sure how long it would be before the beast died.

I smoke a cigarette and watch him walk back to the Chevy nova he was replacing the engine block on, " Take a picture it lasts longer" He says as he walks by, I ignore him giving him the cold shoulder, I hear him kick my tool box over as he walks by, I look back at him " Pick them up," I yell over to him, " Pick them up your self" He yells back as he launches a wrench across the parking lot at me, I flies into my windshield leaving a small crack on the driver's side, I was pissed beyond belief now, I jump down and slam my tail gate closed not only to make my point but because it won't close unless you do slam it, I know that the beat up old black/white truck is not much to look at and that it had its share of dents but it was the last thing given to me by Ur before she died, Urtear got her hope chest i got her truck and my stupid foster brother Lyon were ever he is got her pit bull Deliora which pissed him off because he wanted the truck, I round the corner and pick up my wrench and launch it back at him " WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FLAMING RETARD" I yell at him, I must have thrown it a bit hard because it hits him in the eye, I watch him wipe blood out of his face and smirk thinking to my self Gotta love a pitcher's arm, He drops his ratchet and walks over slamming me into my truck " YOUR MY PROBLEM YOU FROSTY STRIPPING ASS WIFE FUCKER, DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO TRY AND MAKE LOVE TO HER WHEN SHE WAS SO STRETCHED OUT I HAD TO WAIT A FUCKING MONTH AFTER I CAME BACK JUST TO BE ABLE TO FUCKING FIT ALL BECAUSE YOU COULD,NT KEEP YOUR FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE DICK IN YOUR DAMN PANTS," he yells in my face, I push him off, I'm about to hit him when we both hear the distinct voice of Makarov Dryer "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BUT YOU TWO BETTER SETTLE NOW, MATTER FACT UNTIL YOU DO YOUR BOTH ON SUSPENSION" I turn and give him a deadly glare, he was costing me money now, We square up and im about to throttle him when he says Parking lot behind the high school" He says his obsidian eyes dark with anger.

I wait for him to leave then check the crack he had made it was minor, I dukes of hazzerd it in to my truck, inwardly slapping my self for not fixing the door after Natsu bent the locking mechanism three weeks ago, Just one more thing to brain him for, I put my truck in gear and head to the parking lot, When i get there he's waiting and it feels like were in high school when we would fight each other to get stronger, I turn my truck off and grab him slamming him into my truck, im about to hit him square in the face when he punches me in the chest knocking the wind out of me, I don't get a chance to catch my breath before he knees me in the stomach, I then punch him square in the jaw and then another to the side of his face, I go to punch him again when he dodges and punches me in the nose, I taste blood on my tongue and hear a crack, he goes to do it again when i catch his fist and punch him in the eye that the wrench had hit busting it open further, he wipes the blood out of his eye and punches me again this time in the eye, I give him another uppercut and he spits the blood out at me, the rest dribbles out the side of his mouth, He goes to punch me again aiming for my face when i throw him he grabs my shirt and I launch him into the van, As he goes down he pulls me with him, I use that and throw him on the ground to were im the one on top and punch him in face, Using his feet as leverage he throws me off him and kicks me in the groin, I grunt in pain before grabbing his ankle and pulling him back down his head bounces off the pavement, We were a mess of flying limbs and blood as we continued this, each punch i threw he threw another, if we continued to beat the shit out of each other we would both be dead, After one more punch to each other's face we stop to catch our breath and i light a smoke taking a puff before passing it to him, he takes a puff and passes it back " How's your Eye" I ask as I pass him the cig back, " Ill live, Hows your nose" he asks passing it back " Broken" I tell him as i take another puff before tossing it " I'm really sorry man" I tell him " I know" He replies,

"We Still cool" I ask, "Yeah were still cool, but you come at her again and your dead" He says " I know, you know in actuality its not as big-" " Don't i already know how big it is we did play baseball together ive seen it enough i don't need a refresher course," He says, I get up and hold my hand out helping him up, Since we were both out of work for the day we head to his house after picking Storm up from Cana's, Lucy stops us when we walk in as Storm goes to find Jax, " What the fuck happend to you two" She asks with a smirk on her face, We didn't have to tell her something she didn't already know, She drags us over to the dining room table were she proceeds to clean us up, " how are things with you and Juvia" Lucy asks " Were good, I'm gonna take out again on Sunday" I reply keeping short knowing Lucy liked to pry, " That's cool, were you taking her" She asks " Dunno yet" , I did know were i wanted to take her but i was not about to tell Lucy she would throw a fit about something like going to get some ribs, What Lucy didn't understand is that were she required flowers and a nice restaurant, Juvia didn't that's what made her perfect we had only been dating a little over a month and i had already learned that she was a tomboy she did not care much for the girly things Lucy did, She could handle her own was a decent mechanic and knew her way around a car, She was sweet and I was falling for her, as much as i did'nt want ot admit it, I was and I was not fighting it, " Has she met Storm yet?" Lucy asks "No, I have yet to meet her girls, were waiting to see how it goes before we introduce the kids" I tell Lucy as she cleans the blood out from under my nose, " Girls?" She asks, " Yes Juvia has three girls," I tell Lucy " Breathe" she says as she pushes my shoulder back "FUCK LUCY" I yell as it pops back into place She gives me a death glare before she slaps me, " Children" She hisses, I groan as I roll it around, I really hated the fact she took nursing classes before she had three to many kids to finish. I walk out the door to smoke leaving the sliding door open. I drown out Natsu and Lucy as i listen to the quiet of the North side of Magnolia, there are no sirens and no one yelling about some dumb hood shit, I had to admit It would be nice to one day be able to not have to live in the slums of Magnolia were i had to keep a baseball bat by my door just to give me some piece of mind,

Juvia takes one look at the bruise on my eye and my broken nose before she starts to question what happend " I got in a fight with Natsu" I tell her, She raises her eye brow at me but says nothing, It was a warm enough that you could were nothing but shorts and a t shirt, The normally calm streets of Magnolia were crowded with people for the classic car show that was going on, most people were in awe they drove by, Juvia and I chuckling at them, When you work on cars they cease to be as cool, there were very few of these cars that impressed me, and judging by the look on her face her too, I could barley see it by how we were standing she was on she guard rail with me behind her, we don't watch the cars long though because after a while it gets pretty boring, To many mustangs for my taste, Don't get me wrong i Like mustangs but they were not my dream car, After pushing threw the crowed we stop at A hole in the wall rib joint known only as Nick's they had the best ribs in town, they also served Gyros but i was not in the mood for one, we decide to split a half rack of ribs, When they bring out side to the table were sitting at i watch her as she grabs one and goes to town only stopping to lick the BBQ sauce off her fingers " What" She asks " Nothing" I reply smiling at her before i take one my self, the things that made her amazing were adding up quickly, She was not afraid to eat and I found it hot that she was not the type of girl to just order a salad because she was trying to watch her figure, we eat in silence till she pipes up with " What's your dream car" I answer her after i put another bone on the ever growing pile "1971 El Camino SS, You" " Don't laugh" She says, I hold my hands up in a surrender " 1958 Plymouth Fury" She answers I start laughing and she looks at me with mock horror " You said you wouldn't laugh"

I regain my composer and smile at her " So the jealous death Machine is your favorite?" I ask, She nods adding " Despite the fact its only remembered because of Christine, Juvia actually likes the car because there were so few made it that year it made them a rarity, there are not many left anymore and Juvia would like to find one in a junk yard and restore it to its former glory," I had agree with her there, " Remind me to stay about 500 feet from that thing because knowing my luck it would become obsessed with me" I tell her, It her that laughs now at my comment, Once the cars are done with their parade the allow people to go and look at them and Juvia and i walk around looking at them they were all beautiful nothing compared to the beautiful haired angel that was with me, I watch her as she bounces over to look at the Chevy bel air that someone had tried to make look like Christine and if it weren't for the face that I knew it was a bel air i probably would have been fooled, we hang around for a few more hours till the close, I walk her up to Gajeel's and kiss her cheek turning to leave when she pulls me back up to her and kisses me back with a fever, I kiss her back licking her bottom lip trying to coax her to open her mouth she smiles against them but doesn't open them so i bite her bottom lip between the snake bites she had which causes her to open her plump lips when she gasps I then force my tongue in her mouth meeting hers, her mouth tastes like the ribs with a hint of cinnamon, she rubs the tongue ring up my tongue and i can't help but moan and i pull her closer, as soon as the kiss had started it ended, " Juvia just wanted to say good night and give you something to think about" She says with a wink as she heads inside, I watch her walk up till she disapers inside, I look down and see that i was a half mast, I begin to think about chairs on the way to Cana's to pick up Storm, I was not about to go over there with a hard on, She would never let me hear the end of it as she is trying to be the perfect parent, I was waiting to see how long she could keep the act up.

 _A/N: So why Cars you ask? Well they are both mechanics and most of the time cars are compared to females, Ive hung around enough guys to know that when asked what their favorite car is its often compared to what their favorite car would be if said car was a female, something that was in high demand that is no longer around like a roadrunner or Juvia's pick in Christine, Gray's is more of one of those you still find when you have the right cash they are mostly racing cars and modified to go faster or have wheelie bars to add to the power that the ss elcamino has. next time trouble in paradise, Review,Rate,Favorite,Follow_


	8. Chapter 8

Finding love again

By:IceDragonslayerEmi791

Chapter 8

A/N: _Were at the half way point folks! special thanks to experimenter19! Now then lets fly my Fairies!_

``````Gray's POV`````````

There used to be very few things that made me happy, Working,Good food, smokes and every once in a while a beer, Some how now waking up at 6am and seeing a text fro Juvia was on that list even something as simple as " Good Morning " Had my heart racing, Today was no different, I ended up waking up to a clip from Ra playing, I would never tell her this to her face right now but the song Every little thing she does is magic made me think about her, At first i hated the fact i was falling for her but now i could say i honestly like the feeling and wanted to know just how far this would go, I open my text screen read her text before replying back then getting dressed for work, Once im dressed I pick Storm up who was still asleep and carry him out tho the truck, Holding my keys in my mouth, I shift him to my hip, he opens his eyes for a second then closes them laying his head back down on my shoulder, I spit my keys out into my hand and lock my door then kick the screen praying that the child on my hip stayed asleep, He had stayed up till about midnight with me last night watching Netflix and he was out half way threw Gone in Sixty Seconds, I hear the screen click and then grab his backpack it had his clothes for the Weekend in it, He was going to Cana's again, She would feed him breakfast over there and get him dressed which was the reason he was still in his Batman sleeper, I don't quite understand why at eight he still likes them but he does so i keep buying them for him, I open the passenger side door and get him in his booster seat, For being eight he's pretty small like i was at that age, Once he's in I close his door and Dukes of Hazard it into the drivers side, I then drive to her house which is on the way to Natsu's , Her house is the last neighborhood before you get to the north side, Which is were the people with money lived not that Natsu and Lucy had money falling out there ass but they were doing better than me, They actually lived in one of the middle class neighborhoods of the north side, I pull up in front of Cana's and as I'm climbing out of the drivers side she walks out, " Still haven't fixed that door Gray?" She asks " Nope" I tell her jump down and get him out handing him to her with his stuff, " I'll Pick him up on Monday" I tell her She nods and shifts him, I can see her struggling to hold him, I roll my eyes and take him from her, " I'll carry him in for you" I tell her, She nods and leads me in to the house,

Inside is clean at least unless you count Bacchus sprawled out on the couch Snoring loudly, she leads me back to the room she had for Storm and i lay him down on the bed, She watches me walk threw her house what she doesn't see is the fact im looking at the kitchen were i see a vodka bottle on the counter, I don't say anything to her but I was making note of the fact she has already started to slip up, I don't care about the dirty dishes in the sink because that would be the pot calling the kettle black at times, there were times when i didn't want to do dishes, I wave bye as I walk back out to my truck and climb in to get Natsu, I pull into his driveway and walk in to his house its quiet right now because the kids were still asleep only ones up were Lucy and Natsu who were sitting at their kitchen table drinking coffee, I walk to the Kitchen and grab the first cup i see which my luck being what it is its the fucking Frozen cup that Natsu bought Lucy on their last trip to Disney, I pour me some coffee and then head to were they were stepping on Happy's tail with my steel toed boots, " Shit I'm sorry Happy" i look at the cat behind me and get a look of " eat shit " I open the sliding door and sit in the door way, Drinking my coffee and lighting a smoke blowing it out the door " Penny for your thoughts Gray" Lucy says, " I saw a Vodka bottle on Cana's counter" I tell her while looking at the door jam, " Storm is always welcome here if she slips up" She says as she gets up walking to the kitchen to refil her cup, " Alright come on Ice Princess we got to go to work" Natsu says as he opens the fridge to grab lunch, He kisses Lucy on the cheek as Im walking out, " Hey Frosty Catch" he yells tossing me a Moutian Dew, I catch it but fumble it before it lands on the ground, Catching has never been my strong point,

Work is as eventful as brushing my teeth and the only high point is the text i get from Juvia asking if i could help her move this weekend, i agree of course, She had saved money from handing the monkey faced fuck his ass and now she had enough money to move out Gajeel's, The rest of week flies by as i wait till i got to see her again, I waited for the day were i got to see her more often and not just on the weekends but it would still be hard with work and kids, I take Storm over to the Draneel's this time because as we all knew Cana would slip she did and it left Storm pretty tore up, I was still pretty pissed about it, she decided to call a friend of hers to watch Storm while her and Bacchus went out to drink what she didn't know was that I was still friends with Laxus sorta, we talked at work but never hung out and he didn't have my number but when she left Storm using the number i had left with Cana for emergencies he called me while i was at work and i had to leave work to go get Storm, I should known she would do something this stupid but i was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt for Storm's sake, I push my anger aside and pull up in front of Gajeel's and knock Juvia answers a smile on her face, I kiss her lips and she returns it with the same enthusiasm, She didn't have much to really grab, so it only takes one load to get her stuff to her place which I find out is a small two bedroom house just a few blocks from my apartment, On our next load which is just to get her car that she hasn't had a chance to fix yet, I back the truck up to the car and we get it hooked up, " Your gonna have to keep it on the road" I tell her, She looks at me like im crazy, " Juvia has never done anything like this before I don't think I can, Juvia can't drive like Gray" " You'll be fine Juvia, put it in neutral and then make sure that when you jerk the wheel to chase it back the way you want to go" I tell her, she nods before she squaeks"Ok". I get in my truck and wait for her to get in her car. I turn my truck on and wait for her signal to move the truck she gives me a thumbs up and i put it in drive pulling the car down Gajeel's driveway, I turn the truck and watch her in my rear view mirror as she turns the car to the left, so far so good.

Every couple feet i look up to see how she's doing and she's shaking a bit but still keeping the car on the road, were about a quarter of the way to her house and when the light turns green I go forward about five inches ahead When something jerks the truck back, I look into my review mirror again She had slammed on the breaks, not only did it actually snap my chain which i was now pretty mad bout but tore off her bumper. I turn my truck off and climb out, when i get to my tow hitch i notice it's snapped clean in half, " What the fuck?" I ask her as she gets out, "Im sorry! I got scared" She says, "You got scared?" I ask her trying to keep my temper in check " Yes I did" She replies her voice is cracking, " here's what scared got us, My chain is snapped as well your bumper is now on the pavement and lets not forget my tow hitch is snapped clean in half and your sorry?" I yell "FUCK" " Gray I'm sorry" " Sorry doesn't fix the chain that i have to pay for now because its not actually mine it belongs to my boss, that comes out of my pay check not yours, Sorry doesn't fix your bumper nor does it fix my tow hitch, Fuck this shit im done, Here's 50 bucks to have someone else tow that fucking car the rest of the way" I tell her as I throw the money at her before throwing the rest of the chain and my tow hitch in the bed. I climb in my truck and drive off, I get to my drive way before i stop my truck and put my head on the steering wheel and cry, Did i seriously just do that?  
~~Juvia's Pov~~

Juvia looks at him drive away in disbelief before i go to get the money he threw at me, once i have the cash i slump down by my car and cry my head in my hands, I can hear people honking they would just have to wait, Juvia pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Jose' " Hello" He answers, " Mr. Jose its J-Juvia I-I-I need a T-tow P-P-Please" I cry into the phone " It sounds like you need more than a tow my dear, I'm on my way," He says before the line goes dead, Juvia spends the fifteen minutes it takes to get from Jose's to were i sat bawling my eyes, I hear a diesel truck and look up hoping to see Gray's truck but its just Jose in the company truck, I then mentally slap my self remembering that while Gray's truck was loud it was not a diesel his truck had a 454 Cummings in it and no muffler which made it so loud, I look up at my boss who's standing above Juvia holding out his hand, " What on earth happed" He asks and Juvia can't answer him, " lets get this car to the shop first ok?" He says as he takes Juvia's hand, Jose uses the truck wench to pull Juvia's car onto the truck bed and he then helps Juvia to my feet holding me as i cry into his shoulder, I wished i never agreed to drive my car like this and i wish I had never met Gray Fullbuster or that i was starting to fall for him, While Juvia cried in her bosses shoulder it starts to rain and its cold almost like how Juvia felt at this moment as she felt like she had just lost her sun, Once my car is at the shop Jose takes Juvia home and I begin to unpack still crying, I'm still Crying when Bora brings the girls back, That basterd says nothing as he drops them off, " Mama what's wrong" Saiuri asks, As much as it hurt knowing he was a few blocks away and we were done over something so trival or that Juvia just watched the best thing to ever happen drive away I knew i had to be strong for my girls, Juvia went a year and a half alone before I met Gray, I would be fine " Mama's fine just stressed out Why don't you go put all your ponies on your shelf" I tell her, I let a few more tears fall as I watch my seven year old daughter skip down the hall to put her stuff away, I decide to put some music on, Flipping threw Juvia's old tatterd Cd book I decide on The Zombies, As They play I put my kitchen together chocking back tears i would not cry, Juvia liked being alone anyways, Men were just headaches and Juvia didn't need one, All he had been was a distraction anyways from everything Juvia had worked for,

Feeling chilled Juvia grabs her hoodie and is hit with the smell of Axe Anarchy and this time i can't just choke back the tears as they fall for the second time that night, my hoodie feels like his arms are around me and his smell is like a nightmare to my heart, I didn't want to admit to him at the time but Juvia was falling for him and yet when i opened up my heart to someone they shattered it again just like Bora did when he walked out on Juvia, I didn't realize i had slumped to the floor until I feel four little arms around me, My girls were holding me as i sat here weak and crying over someone the last time they saw this was when their dad had walked out, " Mama don't cry " Saiuri tells me, " Ma no cwy" Hikari my baby tells me and i smile picking her up blowing a raspberry in her tummy she squeals in delight and when i set her down she scampers off for me to chase, Juvia decides that it would always just be her no one else to be there for herself and her girls.

 _A/N : poor Gray just can't catch a break, don't worry though they will get back together in a few chapters, But they needed a fight and Juvia had to see just how bad Gray's temper could be, because we all know he has a pretty bad one but for all us Gray lovers that's waht makes him Gray! reveiw,favorite,follow_


	9. Chapter 9

Finding love again

By: IceDragonSlayerEmi791

Chapter 9

 _A/N: So if you read the last chapter and wonder why they split up here's your answer they were not really together if you think about just dating and every couple needs a fight that will make or break their relation ship, Gray and Juvia will end up together but i want t let him stew for a bit because as we all know Gray is a asshole and never admit he was wrong till it blows up in his face thinks about the Manga/Anime it took him how long to really admit he had feelings for Juvia and even then he struggled with them for the longest time till it slapped him in the face, Thank you to experimenter19, So then Lets fly my Fairies!_

~~~Juvia's POV~~~~

This has been a long week of moving and trying to get my girls and i settled in to our new house, But Juvia loves the small yellow and blue two bedroom house, its one of the old "Shed Houses" built for the miners and their families, The small house had a decent yard for my girls to play in and a drive way for my car if i ever got it fixed lucky for Juvia Mr. Jose was gonna let me work on it while at work on my free time so i could get it done, Gajeel and Levy had agreed to watch the girls some more till School started, Those are things that should all make Juvia happy but im not, My heart feels like its in a million pieces on the floor and while Juvia tries to do things to keep me busy i miss him, I don't even know why we were just dating and that was it, but it still hurts, Juvia is laying in bed in my new house awake when my alarm goes off meaning its time to get up, I look at my phone t see if there are any texts from him, the text screen is blank except for the last text he sent " I'll Be there in 5" I close it out and walk to the bathroom were after i relieve my self i hop in the shower and get ready for work, I'm pulling my hair in a messy bun when my door bell rings, Juvia will not lie she's hoping its Gray coming to apologize after all he did live a few blocks over but its not Its Gajeel and Levy, " Hey" Juvia says as she opens the door, Juvia goes to put her boots on and lets them in, " Your still choked up over him Juvia" Gajeel asks "Juvia is fine just tired" I tell him, Levy looks at Juvia with a knowing look, She was not convinced and knew that Juvia was still hurting " I'm not buying Juv" Gajeel barks out, " Alright Gajeel is right im still hurt over what Gray did ok but what can Juvia do? its not like we were even boyfriend and girlfriend we were just dating, its over" I tell him " You fell for him though Juvia" Levy tells me, " I did but it didn't work out okay its just Juvia and will always be just Juvia, I like it this way," I tell her as i head out the door after grabbing my lunch, Its raining outside and Juvia jams my earbuds into my ears tuning my mp3 player to Cry little sister off the lost boys soundtrack, I pull the hood of my AFI Hoodie up and walk to the bus stop, Well aware of the sound f a 454 Cummings engine rounding the corner on its way to Makarov's, I walk t the bus stop crying and sit in the shelter thing as i waited for the bus to take me to work, Juvia wanted nothing more than to get over him but it was not happing for me, I look up to see the bus and i get up putting my change in the money slot and go sit in the very back holding my knees trying not to break down in front of a bunch of strangers, Listing to Simple minds Juvia watches the town of Magnolia barley making out the building but one is clear as day in the Rain and Juvia can see him climbing out his truck, while the bus idles i watch him , He was walking with his pink haired Friend Natsu who was talking to him about something, However Gray was not listing to his very animated friend talk, his head was low and he looked like he was trying to hold him self together, the bus pulls away and Juvia feels a few tears stain my cheeks, Here Juvia goes again on her own, 

````Gray's Pov``````

I was well aware of Natsu blabbing about what ever he was blabbing about, However my head hurt form the massive hangover i had from drinking the night before, not that i would ever tell him but i got the suspicion Natsu knew, But he would never say he knew unless i had done something stupid and then he'd be on my ass, Why was i drinking? it was the only thing that kept Juvia off my mind and even that's a lie, i can't stop thinking about her, She's on my mind like a drug that i can't quit and I can't seem to erase her from my thoughts, I was out 150 dollars to fix my hitch, Makarov let the chain slide saying it was a accident that could happen to anyone, I decide to immerse my self into work drowning out everything around me, just focusing on the under carriage of a 1958 Plymouth Fury, Funny right, I was under the one car she wanted more than anything and it was like a nightmare i can't escape being under it, I knew there were tears and grease on my cheeks making it hard to even see what i was even doing, I feel the creeper slide out from under the car and come face to face with Natsu. " Trade with me" He says, I shake my head " No makarov told me to work on this one," I tell him, " Trade with me" He says, and i get it he would take the blame for trading with me but he could not sit by and listen to me cry like a bitch under it, " I got you go work on the Vista Cruiser" He says as he slides under the fury, I walk over and slide under replacing the tranny on the Vista cruiser, At lunch i don't even eat the Tacos Lucy had sent for me, Which gets Natsu to raise an eyebrow at me because I'm Normally all over Tacos but i just dont have a appetite anymore, Natsu slams his Pepsi down " Damn your fucking pathetic Gray, " He says, " Whats pathetic your face, i know its killing me" I reply in a monotone voice, " Funny Frosty fuck" He says, " I'm fine" I tell him, " Right and Lucy is still a virgin," He says his eyes bore into mine " Whats your point Ash ass" I ask him as i exhale my cigarette, " My point is at which point are you gonna stop acting like a bitch with a skinned knee" He asks " I'm not" I tell him knowing he was right, If the fact that i was a crying drunk mess or my broken hand from punching my cabnet door, " I mean shit man you and her had a fight it happens me and Lucy fight all the damn time and even when i left i never acted like this," He says, " Im fine it was her fault anyways if she hadn't slammed on the breaks and snapped my tow hitch then everything would be fine but as it stands im out 150 dollars of my rent money to fix it," I tell him, " You know what i hear I'm a asshole who lost my temper and left the girl i was falling for in the rain because i had failed to listen to her when she had said she had never done this, I'm butt hurt over a failure to communicate and now im going to wallow in my shit and drink my self stupid every night and pass out, while i can't stand the fact that My ex does the same thing thus making me a hypocrite because i was to stupid to see the fact that i could have been wrong fuck Gray it happend all you can do is fix it, I'll pay your damn rent if your landlord is that butt hurt over a 150 bucks" He says " You don't know shit Natsu" I tell him jumping down, I feel a fist connect to my face and spit out blood and a tooth. 

He looks at me with a look like he was gonna kill me, " I don't know shit huh? Here's what not knowing shit is, You were falling for her Gray, she made you happy man , happier than i have seen you in a long time, ive seen it, Lucy saw it and believe it or not you know its true she made you happy and you wanted her" he says " Whatever" i tell him walking away he could close the tail gate i was done with talking to him, However Natsu was right she did make me happy but i had fucked it up with my stupid damn temper, My temper has always been my downfall, I had been in five homes before Ur took me in, Ur was were they sent the tough cases as a former Child corrections officer she knew how to deal with problem kids, I had finally begin to feel like someone had cared after my parents died but it was about 1 year later that the cancer had claimed her and she was gone, Lyon was sent to live with his aunt and me? I ended up back in the system, I went from Ur's to a juvenile center for running away form my foster family, I was running because i had pulled a knife on my foster mom, I spent 3 months in that center than a nother family got sent back for getting in a fist fight with another kid, It was then the judge had sent me to Fiore's home for troubled youth, That's were I had met Natsu and hated him at first, I got in a fight with him at first and spent 2 months in solitary, all because i was a angry kid, Baseball had become my way to cope and i was good till i could'nt play anymore, My temper had always been the one thing that caused me problems, I continue work like nothing was wrong till about five when we got off and on the way to collect Storm i stop at the liquor store buying my a fifth of Jack Daniels. I was gonna get drunk and as a 27 year old man no one was gonna stop me, 

~~~~~Juvia's Pov~~~~~~

It was about ten o clock at night and Juvia had sent the girls to be a while ago, I was now sitting on my couch eating ice cream watching American horror story, i loved this show but i was not even really paying attention to it, Seeing Kit and Grace on the screen just made me feel worse, Juvia had relised that Gray and i were both at fault, Today had been slow and Juvia was proud to say she got her car running, i wanted to tell Gray but we wernt speaking to each other and that hurt the worse, was that they were not speaking, Juvia turns the tv off and goes to clean my kitchen, cleaning usually calmed Juvia down, When that's done Juvia packs my lunch for tomorrow and then folds clothes still needing something to do, I decide to sign into the game it knowing that some good old fashioned killing always helped and wile Juvia could never kill someone in real life I could on a game, I join the first lobby that Natsu had sent me a invite to, it puts me in and the upper corner of my screen flashes **ICEDEVIL IS OFFLINE**

Juvia feels a tear escape as I run around my guy running around the screen to go find someone to snipe, I find Natsu's dude a shoot him,

 **FIREDRAGON** : How you holding up Rain?  
 **RAINWOMAN** : Ive been better,

 **FIREDRAGON** : he was just here, im sorry i tried to keep him in the lobby but he's being a asshat,

 **RAINWOMAN** : i didn't ask for your help fire, I'm over him

 **IORNDRAGN** : Ive been quiet long enough, your not over him, quit lying to yourself Rain, fix this or i will it hurts me to see you like this and im not gonna watch you fall into your depression again,  
 **RAINWOMAN:** I'm out.

 **RAINWOMAN HAS LEFT THE PARTY**

, ```Gray's pov````

I'm such a fuck up, i needed to fix this but i don't know how, oh hey look my good friend Jack is still here, hey buddy ive missed you

 _A/N: so that's it,Don't worry your sweet little heads i will have Juvia fix it in the next chapter because well sorry to Say Gary is probably gonna be to drunk to care don't hate me i do actually happen to really like Gray but as we all know he's to proud to admit when he's wrong because he's Gray_


	10. Chapter 10

finding love again

By:IceDragonSlayer791

Chapter 10

A/N : _So were on the final stretch here folks, there will only be about Two more chapters and the epilogue then this story is done if you want more though there will be a sequel to Finding love again its called_ Forever, _but updates will be slow because im gonna actually buck the fuck up and write a novel, thank you to expirementer19 for your reveiws_

````Gray's POV``````

Work had ended about a hour ago and tonight was my good friend Skol, I was drinking it straight with no chase and it burned as it went down but the burn was just what i wanted to try and burn her from my mind, I'm so out of it i don't even notice Natsu show up, Till my door opens and i see him walk in, " You know i get your dealing with a lot right now and your to much of a pussy to admit you might of made a mistake, how ever I'm gonna take Storm, Lucy and I are worried about you and Storm for that matter, so until you pull your head out your damn ass i'm taking Storm," Storm peeks his head out of his room " Hey buddy get your stuff, Your gonna come Stay with me and Aunt Lucy, We just got the Emoji movie, Aunt Lucy is making her super special Pizza and im pretty sure we can make popcorn, Jax even got some new Turtles this week," Natsu tells him, " YAY BYE DAD!" there is shuffling in his room as Storm packs his stuff, He runs out of his room with his backpack packed and looks back at Natsu, Natsu gets down to his eye level and tells him " go get in the car and buckle your self into Vitani's seat for me ok buddy" " How long Can I stay?" Storm asks from the door way, " For a couple days now get in Vitani's seat for me" He answers the eight year old, Storm runs off closing the door, We walk down to the car and i say good bye to Storm still kinda fuzzy about what was going on Then Natsu closes the door again. " I feel you, You really liked her and you had that little twitch in your heart but he needs you and At this point in time Storm is suffering," I look up and off to the side knowing he's right, Even with my mind all fuzzy As I look up I see Juvia walking down the street " Oh look it lives" She snaps, " And That's my cue, Fix it" He says as he rounds the corner to get in his car and drive off. I take a deep breath and walk over to her lighting a cigarette, I hold the bottle " Wanna shot?" I ask smiling Juvia takes the bottle " You know what i do i want 20 and then im gonna take this bottle and smash it over your fucking head" She says before chugging it and walks into my house like she owns it, I follow her in and get slammed into my wall, " You know what Juvia does to Narsastic assholes Gray? I fuck em and i forget them, So lets fuck so i can forget about you" She yells as she slams me again, I pick her up by her hips and slam her on the wall and crash my lips to hers, her snake bites pressing into my lips and i can taste blood, I grab the straps of her tank top and rip it, " I liked that shirt" She bitches "Not anymore" I tell her before biting her neck, She lets out a breathless sigh as I bite above her collar bone before i rip the lace obstruction that conceals her chest mashing the left before flicking the right with my tongue, She lets out another breathless sigh. I take it in my mouth and roll my tongue over it while looking up at her before i nip the tender flesh there, her eyes bore into mine like a hungry animal. Once im sasifed with my work one the right i move to the left and continue the same actions, " Fuck" She moans out, I drop her right on her ass " The fuck Gray" She says as i reach over my head on the bookshelf that i kept my stereo remote on and push the play button and Pony plays, I look at her from the corner of my eye and motion for her to come closer as i unbutton my shirt slowly While i moved my hips to the music almost like she was under me, Once my shirt is off I throw my shirt at her, Her jaw goes slack when i lick my finger trailing down my body stopping at my belt.

~~~~Juvia's POV~~~~~

He was killing me, I came here mad and ready to just fuck him and go, But oh my god that fucking body, it was like he was carved by the gods, he had the abs and were his hips met it formed that perfect v that Juvia had only dreamed of in her fantasies, I take a step closer and he grinds himself against me, I was gonna die, " What's the matter Juvia" He whispers in my ear before he bites and sucks on my neck leaving a mark, I can't answer him and he pulls my hair a guttural sound escapes my mouth, He presses his lips to mine as he continued to roll his hips against me and his tongue glides across my lips, I dont give him access so he bites them and i gasp opening them he shoves his tongue in our tongues fight and I Glide my tongue ring against his tongue and he moans, I push him back and he lands on His ass on the floor and I stand above him pressing my foot between his legs " Now it's my turn" I tell him, He nods and says nothing as i get down to his level and unbuckle his belt he looks at me with hooded lids his chest rises and falls as he breathes watching me as pull his pants down he lifts his hips to assist and I pull his boxers down exposing his length he was perfect and ready for Juvia, to say Gray is small would be a understatement but he is not expectantly long but he had girth, Juvia gives him a wicked smirk before she engulfs all of him and this time he is the one to let out a guttural moan as I roll the my tongue ring all over the soft skin, there is no sound except for the sound of music and his moans, he grabs the back of Juvia's head and she smack his hand, his hand falls " Fuck" he cries out, i put my hands on his hips to give me a deeper hold on him and his eyes roll in the back of his head as his breath comes out in gasps, He loses all concinues as he explodes in Juvia's mouth, I let him go with a pop and wipe the rest of his juices out of the corner of my mouth, " What the fuck is it with that thing" He asks " Oh did you like it, maybe you should get one of your own"

I tell him as i shimmy my own pants down with my panties, He watches and I grab his hair and slam his face between my thighs, I almost loose my control as he flicks my bundle of nerves with his tongue, Even with out a tongue ring he is a god with his tongue and Juvia feels like she was riding the best high that would have no end in sight, and just to fuck with me he pushes his thumb into the my button, Everything comes crashing in around me and the come down is like fire in my body. When im back to earth i grab his hair and pull him back up to my lips mashing mine to his, I can taste myself on him, His eyes are intense as he looks at Juvia and i wrapped my legs around his waist, its at this point two beings become one and Juvia screams out, I can hear his soft moans in my ears and its like music, my own bounce of the walls of his apartment and i begin to thank my lucky stars that Natsu has Storm because as good as this felt i could not be quite if i tried.

He puts my legs on his shoulders and there is nothing at that point but our sounds and slapping flesh, Just as soon as it sarted the earth shatters and we both cry out " FUCK GRAY/JUVIA" he puts my legs down and rolls off to catch his breath he reaches in his pants to light a cancer stick and i lay there feeling like i was just bathed in nitrogen, " Iam really Sorry" He finally says, " were do we go from here?" I ask him He is quiet as he chooses his words " I want you Juvia, I don't know how or when but I fell in love with you and I almost lost that because i'm a asshole" He says and Juvia turns his head to face me " Your my Asshole Gray" I tell him before pressing my lips to his again, " Who has your girls?" He asks when we separate " There dad's weekend" I tell him that was all he needed after he texts Natsu " I'll come get Storm tomorrow but I'm gonna spend tonight with Juvia" Its a matter of minutes before Natsu replies with " ABOUT FUCKING TIME ASSHAT". We spend the rest of the night making love till about 1am before we fall asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

finding love again

By:iceDragonslayeremi791

Chapter 11

 _A/N: HAPPY 4/20 MY FAIRIES! So this is the last chapter for Finding love again but do'tn fret Gray/Juvia will be back in Forever! So this is a super special 4/20 edition, If the thought of drug use will trigger you than do not read this chapter! now that that's out of the way lets fly my Fairies!_

```Gray's POV`````

Juvia and i were official now and i couldn't be happier, The kids still weren't to keen on it but are learning how to deal, Storm is having the most problems he went form being the only child to he now had just gained three little sister's, For last two weeks we had been spending the night at Juvia's it was just eaiser she had a bit more room than my apartment does, I look at my phone and see its about 7am and i was off today because its Saturday and i decide to surprise her by making breakfast, While i can cook Juvia is far better than me, I go in the kitchen and decide to make some pancakes,bacon and eggs, while i'm working on frying eggs i hear the sound of feet walking down the hall, I look up and see Storm and Saiuri come into the kitchen, " Morning guys" I tell them as I flip the egg with the pan, "Whoa!" Saiuri says, " That's pretty cool huh Saiuri" I ask, " What's cool" Juvia asks as she carries Hikari in and puts her in the highchair, " Gray can flip eggs with out a spatuler" she says, "That is pretty cool, were did you learn how to do that," She asks as I do it again, I'm about to answer but Storm does it for me " Dad used to be the grill cook at Waffle house" I get it finished and its mostly quiet till Juvia asks " How'd you lose that job?" I scratch the back of my head sheepishly " I quit," Juvia with a bite of pancake in her mouth raises and eyebrow " I got tired of having to work doubles sometimes at four am and Storm was being pretty much raised by Lucy and Natsu because i was to tired to function" I tell her, I was not about to tell her that their was a period were i was using meth to even keep up, I knew she would understand but i didn't want to mention it in front of the kids either and have them even ask what it was, Storm was five at the time and sadly knew because i had slipped up once and had to call Natsu to come get him, " It was bad dad even did that Me-" Storm was about to say before I put my hand over his mouth " Juvia understands" She says as she puts i hand on mine, I would later find out she had done the same for a while, Which was why she was so close to Gajeel, After breakfast is cleaned up we head over to Gajeel's after we had dropped Storm off at Natsu's, Bora had come to get the girls and I could already tell Saiuri did not like her dad, Reason we were over here?  
There was a time before Gajeel became a musician he used to do piercings, he had done all of his, Juvia's and Levy's bellybutton ring which was her only one, I was gonna get my tongue done, Juvia and her amazing blow jobs had convinced me to get mine done, I gulp as Gajeel gets the stuff out to do it, he hands Juvia somthing i can't see from were im sitting, she walks over and grabs my lighter out of my pocket " Smoke this first" She says, "What is it?" I ask " Weed" She answers as she lights it, "No" I tell her, " Trust Juvia, your gonna want it for your nerves" She says, I look over to Levy silently asking for help, " She's right if its not the pain its ther nerves Gray" Levy answers, I roll my eyes and take it, i hit it like i was smoking a cigarette, I guess i didn't do it right because Juvia takes it from me, Smoking it herself before she presses her lips to mine, I feel the smoke rush in, "hold it" Juvia says I hold it in and end up coughing " That'll put some hair on your chest" Gajeel remarks, I feel really hazy and Juvia grabs my hand leading me over to the kitchen were Gajeel had everything set up, She sits me down and than takes my hand, " when he sticks the needle in don't flinch just squeeze Juvia's hand ok?" I nod i didn't understand why though she had seen the tribal tattoo i had on my wrist and forearm as Well as my goofy tattoo of Woodstock, so this shouldn't hurt right? " Stick your tongue out Gray" Gajeel says I do as he say and there are gnomes laughing at me, I watch the the gnome infront of me grab what looks like foreseps, " Why are there forseps I'm a dude, I cant have babies expessly out my mouth!" I say, " It's like a virgin getting his first nut" The gnome holding my hand says, The Gnome infront of me grabs my tongue and its laughing, " I get a epidural before too? sweet " I ask The gnomes are still laughing at me, The gnome infront of me Says " Ghihi That's right a epidural", He then jams the needle in the left of my tongue, Now my tongue hurts, lying ass fucking gnome, The lying gnome then puts a sliver thing im my mouth. " Okay mouth babies your done" He says,

My fucking tongue hurts and is the size of a golf ball in my mouth, We hang out at Gajeel's long enough for me to what they call comedown then head over to Natsu and Lucy's, over the last two weeks Juvia and Lucy had become friends, I get in the passenger side of Juvia's car and she gets into the driver's side, I reach in my pocket and pull out my cigarettes, I go to light one when Juvia shakes her head, I sigh and put it back handing her the pack which she puts in her door as she drives, We get to the Dragneels and I sit at the kitchen table and put my head on it, " Dad!" Storm yells I lift my head and smile, he looks at me like im crazy, " What's up Ice Princess wanna beer?" Natsu asks, Today was actully the twins birthday and there were gonna be more people coming over later, " demh mu det" I say as i take it and pop the top, "you ok?" He asks " Muh phuckin Tunge urts", He raises his left eyebrow at me, " Speak english Frosty" He says to me "Ih Gofth mu Thounge pitherd", " Huh? " He asks " I efth putthy befther ftahn Yufth tomarroth" I tell him " Why are you talking like Taz?" He asks , I look at Juvia and Lucy for help but there just standing thre laughing there asses off, I sigh and stick my tounge out for him winking , " Dumbass" He says " Juvia just became a very happy woman" Lucy says. Natsu looks over at her like she's crazy " I don't get" He says, Lucy faceplams becuase of the sheer stupidty of him " He got his tongue piriced, makes playtime more fun, however he's a dumbass" She says, "Phuck yufth Luthy" I tell her " We already did that" She says as she pulls somthing out of the oven, I palled as i look at Juvia " She told Juvia," Juvia says and I sweat drop.

-6 hours later-  
My tongue had finally returned to normal and thank fucking Mavis i had made enough of a ass out of my self, Storm had gone to bed and we were at my house today, We were laying in my bed till i got tired of just laying there talking I roll over on top of her and kiss her with a fury, She returns the kiss with the same fire, I roll the tongue ring over her lips and she of course refuses so i bite them and she parts them I shove my tongue in and glide my own tongue ring over her tongue like she has done to me a million times and she moans, I smirk before i pull away biting her neck earning another moan, she pulls my shirt over my head and runs her hands over my abs and i moan, I pull her shirt off and unhook her bra, Her breasts fall into my hands and flick her nipple with my new toy and she moans out, i do the same to her other and than trial my tongue down her stomach, stopping at her panties, I loved the fact she slept in just a shirt and panties, I look up at her and she nods, I use my teeth to pull them down and part her legs diving into her waiting cavern, I was nervous about this, like i was a virgin again, I can smell her arousel but can't move forward at all, " Gray your killing Juvia here" She says her voice is husky, I flatten my tongue and lick, "OH GOD" She cries out, I smirk at the sound and continue loving the sounds she makes, She lifts her hips and I grab them lifting her hips while i got into a sitting position, I watch her eyes roll in the back of her head as i lick, flick and bite at her core. I love this thing she is like putty, she was putty before , I thought she was joking at first but the way she was crying out and squirming in my arms means she was right the tongue ring really made oral so much better, "GRAY" She screams as she comes down from her high and i lap happily at her till im sure she's all clean, I put her hips down and crawl back up to her kissing her letting her taste herself, " Juvia thinks she just made that tongue of yours more lethal" She says as she catches her breath, I smirk as I push myself into her and thrust hard, She cries out as i fill her, I start out slow and than, I grab her hips again and lift them for a deeper thrust, she is a mess in my arms and i feel her clinch around me pushing me back out, " Not today Baby" I tell her as I push back and she bites the pillow as she screams in ecstasy, I let he hips go and pull out rolling her to her side, she is a quivering mess as i lay behind her, " You want more Juvia?" I ask as I press myself into her again, I lift her leg and hold it allowing me to push in farther Her face remains in the pillow as she screams " You gonna cum for me again babe?" I ask, moan, Her walls clinch around me again and her walls try to push me out again and i push back again, I knew for the few times we had done this she loved it when i pushed back when she clinched hared enough to push me out, She explodes around me and I let go inside of her, " So your deadly now" She says as i light a smoke. "You love it" I tell her, She dos'nt say anything for a minute and i think i fucked up again when she doesn't I begin to think i fucked up again. " You right i do" She says, it was now or never, I sit up and pull her face to mine looking in to her eyes " I love you" I tell her, "Juvia knows I love you too," she says and I smile kissing her, There used to be ice in my heart to keep me from being hurt again but now it was gone and i wanted her every day for the rest of my life.

 _A/N: So this is the last chapter before the epilogue and than the sequel will start,_


	12. Epilouge

Finding Love Again

By:IceDragonSlayer791

Epilouge

 _A/N: So this is the end for finding love again, The Sequl Forever will start soon as I get a few pages into my book becuase we all know books are a bitch to write, my book will be on Wattpad not Fanfiction if you want to read the book than ill link my Watt pad account in the first chapter of Forever, So now lets fly my Fairies,_

````Gray's Pov```````

If you would have told me six months ago i would have fallen in love again i would have laughed in your face but here we are, I was at Walmart with Storm, I hate this store but when you are low on funds its were you shop for essentials like ass wash, I was also here for a another reason and that was the main reason i was here, I head to the back were the keys and auto parts were to hand over my apartment key so i can get a copy made for Juvia she didn't know i was giving her the key to my apartment yet, I also was getting a alternator for my truck here it had finally died and i had to walk take the bus or get a ride every were, Today was bus day, I look at the keys for a minute till i see Strom pointing to one i know she would like it was sky blue and had snowflakes on it, I grab my keys out of the pocket of my gym shorts and pull my Apartment key off handing it to Bixlow with the blank key, " That's a little gay for you Gray." He says " Haha Bixlow its for my girlfriend" I tell him, " AWW that's so cute" He says i roll my eyes at him, " I'll have it done in about a minute" He says, I nod and Storm slumps forward on the cart he was standing on, He hated riding in the cart so i just let him stand on it or he had to stay by me, he was usually pretty good about unless he got a case of oooh Shiny, " Hey dad" He asks "Yeah buddy" I answer " Do i have to call Juvia mom now?" He asks, I was confused as to why he would even ask that "not if you don't want to why?" " Saiuri said since my mom is drunk that Juvia is my mom now" I chuckle thinking to my self that goofy little girl, It was about 3 months ago that I got dubbed Daddy by Juvia's Girls, They had told her that they hated their dad and she found out when he took the girls for his weekends he was actually leaving them with his mistress as he went to go find the new Submissive as he called it, Juvia had told her attorney and now Bora's visitation was terminated which means she has her girls full time but she was happy, I was apprehensive at first about it but now i dont mind it because i have always wanted a daughter and now i had three, Storm had even gotten used to Juvia and the girls now he loved Juvia like she was his mom, she weaseled his way into his heart like she did mine, she gave him Some of her homemade cookies and he was sold, " Think she would mind?" He asks " I don't know probably not since the girls call me daddy now, why think we should keep her?" I ask, he looks at me and sticks his tongue out, I stick mine back out at him, I no longer tasted steel now i had changed it out a about six weeks after getting it done i had a few now but my favorite on is probably the blue one i was currently wearing, I hear Bixlow blow on the key before he brings it back over and hands it to me " 5.00 Dollars" He says, Hang on to it I have to get something else back here " Sure thing what" Bixlow says he hated his job you could see it, " I got it, " I lead Storm back to the back and grab the alternator and head back to the desk paying for both after Bixlow rings it up, I hand him a 20 for both since the key was 5.00 and the alternator was 10 which was 15, " You know Makarov's his hiring for auto body workers right now, Pays about 11.50 a hour" I tell him and his eyes light up, Recently i had learned That they had found out that Lisanna was having Quintuplets, " Thank you" He says and i nod before heading to get the rest of what i needed which Stuff for Juvia to make pasta salad for the End of the summer BBQ that the Draganeels were having it was something we always did and now Juvia was included, Ass wash and Storm's school supplies,

School started next week and he was in the fourth grade now, I stop at the school section first and grab a list I Had learned a long time ago not to let Storm pick his own supplies or he would grab everything he could get his hands on even if he didn't need it, I sweat drop when i read that he needed high lighters now, " How do you know Bixlow dad?" Storm asks and i remembered that he had met Bixlow once at Lucy and Natsu's " I went to school with him, he was a few years ahead of me," I answer as i chuck School shit into the cart, I toss a black mesh backpack in the cart, A few years ago Magnolia made clear or mesh backpacks mandatory for all the schools, Once were done at Walmart we head home and i had a very pissed off kid who was not happy about having to wear uniforms to school now, " Will it make you feel better if we go to Journeys and get some Vans?" I ask him as we lug the shit we had luckily i had the army backpack which had most of the food and shit in it, I look down at my own duct tape special vanz, we had about 45 minutes before the bus would come, He nods and we head into Magnolia mall, I end up spending the last of the money on my pay card on a pair of mine basically with out the ducktape and Storm sized, We catch the bus and head over To Natsu's Juvia and the girls were already here and my truck since it died in Natsu's driveway, I open the door and drop the shit rolling my shoulder, Natsu rounds the corner and hands me Some Ibuprofen and a beer, He than takes it to the ladies,"DADDY" Three little girls yells as i get tackled to the ground, I give them their mandatory hug and then go to find Juvia, I find her frying bacon Teaching Lucy how she made the best Pasta salad ever, I kinda wished she wasn't but i had made the mistake of letting Natsu try it once at work and he told Lucy it was better than hers which is the truth, I sneak in and Snake my arms around her waist " Hello Beautiful" I whisper in her ear "I have something to give you later" I tell her, " Sounds fun Juvia has something to tell you too," She says, she sounds scared, I kiss her cheek and go to kick it with Natsu, I find him downstairs cleaning out his shit closet, I look down on the couch and see something i had him put up a few years ago so i did'nt pawn it, my old Gibson Guitar and amp it was pretty banged up, " You still have this thing?" I ask " Yeah but i do'nt have the Thing that you make it talk with anymore happy pissed on it," He says, After Dinner we just kick it with the Draganeels and I decide to hand Juvia the key she I sit down beside her and hand it to her she smiles before she breaths deeply " Gray Juvia is pregnant" I slump to the floor my hands in my head and I think to my self fuck what now i did'nt have a lot of funds either did she, while i sit there she hands me something its my guitar "This is the last thing on my mind" I tell her, " No amount of Money takes Juvia to the place i go when i hear you play so play"She says I had played Gajeel's a few times for her before today. " Okay" I say before I begin to play Every little thing she does is magic and i decide to even sing it for her,

Though I've tried before to tell her Of the feelings I have for her in my heart Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve As I've done from the start

Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on Even though my life before was tragic Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story Of a thousand rainy days since we first met It's a big enough umbrella But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on Even though my life before was tragic Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way But my silent fears have gripped me Long before I reach the phone Long before my tongue has tripped me Must I always be alone?

Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on Even though my life before was tragic Now I know my love for her goes on

(Every little thing she does is magic Everything she do just turns me on Even though my life before was tragic Now I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing Every little thing Every little thing Every little thing Every little Every little Every little Every little thing she does Every little thing she does Every little thing she does Every little thing she does Thing she does is magic

Eee oh oh...)

I finish and everyone is looking at me, "What?" I ask, " Was that true Gray?" Juvia asks "Everyword" I tell her, " Why did you stop playing man" Natsu asks with his goofy ass grin "Dunno never had the time,"I tell him while still looking at Juvia, " When we get to that point Juvia will marry you" She says to me, I kiss her and when we pull away i put my forehead to hers " I love you Juvia Locksar" I tell her, There was a time when i had turned my back on love but now i find myself in love with the most beautiful woman on earth, I had fallen in love with the one person i could never beat at gta and the one person who had pissed me off at that game then anything, But i wanted everybit of it forever.

 _A/n: That did not go the way I wanted but ehh writing never does, This is the end for finding love again! Sequal will be up soon! Does any one know were the line Juvia tells Gray comes from if you know leave it in the reveiws and I'll give you a special oneshot or Chapter in forever!_

 _Its the part were he says : this is the last thing on my mind, Juvia :No amount of money takes me to the place i go when i hear you play so play, Gray: Ok_

 _Give you a hint its a song_


End file.
